All That I Ever Wanted
by Jaida857
Summary: Isabella finally got what she wanted: Phineas Flynn. But love is never easy. Originally called "Alone, finally." Read for more info. Hope you like it!
1. A Day at the Park

**Originally a one-shot that I decided to add more to. This is set awhile after the movie, still in summer, and everything has gone on pretty much the same. I guess it's not really a spoiler for the movie, but some people may think it is. It all starts with Isabella having a dream...**

* * *

><p><em>Isabella was standing next to Phineas in a strange room she had never seen before, with all her other friends around them. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she kissed him, he smiled, and then there was a flash of light and-<em>

Isabella woke with a start. She sat up in her bed and thought about her dream. Of course she had dreamed about kissing Phineas before, but never had the dream been so vivid. It was as if it had actually happened... She shook her head to clear it and jumped out of bed, quickly getting dressed and then running downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen, making some toast.

"Good morning Isabella!" said her mother.

"Morning mom! I'm going over to see Phineas and Ferb, okay?" asked Isabella hopefully.

"Of course dear, just take some breakfast with you." Isabella's mother handed her a piece of toast, and then Isabella ran out the door and across the street, finishing her toast in a few bites. She stopped running when she got to the driveway, seeing Candace walking down it, looking very happy.

"Hi, Candace!"

"Hi, Isabella," replied Candace, "Can't talk right now, going to see Jeremy."

"Okay, see you later!" Isabella walked the rest of the way to the gate and opened it, seeing Phineas sitting alone under the tree, looking like he was thinking. He looked up when he saw Isabella.

"Hey Phineas," she said, "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm trying to think of what to do, actually," he replied, "Ferb is at the dentist for the day, so it looks like it's just you and me! What do you want to do today?"

Isabella's eyes lit up. A whole day with only Phineas! It was a dream come true! And she had the perfect idea.

"Well, we could go to the park! There's supposed to be a lot of street performers there today!"

"Sounds like fun!"

At that moment, Phineas's mom, Linda, walked into the backyard with her purse over her shoulder.

"So what are you two up to today?" she asked.

"Isabella and I are going to the park to watch the street performers!" answered Phineas.

"Well, you two have a great time! I'll see you back here for dinner!"

"Bye!" said Phineas and Isabella at the same time. Once she was gone, Phineas stood up.

"Come on, let's go! Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

><p>About twenty minutes later, Phineas and Isabella arrived at the park. All around them, there were musicians, dancers, jugglers, acrobats, and about a million other performers.<p>

"So," started Phineas, "where do you want to go first?"

"Why don't we get some ice cream and walk around a bit and find an act to watch?" answered Isabella.

"Okay!"

The two of them walked over to an ice cream stand and bought two chocolate cones, and then walked through the park until they found a magician doing some magic tricks. They sat down to watch, Isabella content to simply be sitting next to Phineas.

After a few minutes, Isabella started thinking about her dream. Phineas had been so happy when she kissed him, but then she had woken up, and she never even got to see anymore of his reaction. She wondered what he would have really done if she had kissed him. She glanced over at Phineas, who was happily watching the magic show. Her heart started racing. It was hard enough to hide her feelings with their friends around. With just the two of them, it was all Isabella could do to not wrap her arms around him and kiss him for real. The only problem was she didn't know what he'd say. What if he didn't like her back, and it ruined their friendship?

"So, Phineas, are you having fun yet?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, this magician is great! I especially liked it when he made that kid disappear and then reappear again behind us! Of course, Ferb and I could do that for real, and it would only take some simple engineering and maybe a particle accelerator, and then we could-

"Phineas there's something I need to tell you!" interrupted Isabella. Phineas turned to look at her and smiled.

"Sure Isabella, what is it?"

"Well, you see, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile. I-"

Isabella was suddenly cut off by the magician coming up to them and pulling them both to their feet.

"Would you two like to help me with my next trick?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that he had just interrupted Isabella's confession to Phineas.

"That would be great!" replied Phineas. The magician led the two of them to the stage, where he then handed them both a glass of clear liquid.

"Alright, on the count of three, I want each of you to pour the contents of your glass onto the others head," instructed the magician, "and don't worry, you won't get wet. One, two, three!"

Both Phineas and Isabella poured their glasses on one another heads as the magician had said. There was a puff of smoke, and when it cleared, the rest of the crowd gasped. The magician handed them each a mirror, and Isabella also gasped when she saw that her hair had turned orange like Phineas's. When she looked at him, his hair was now black as hers had been.

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed, while Isabella laughed. The magician then grabbed his wand and and started saying his magic words.

"Abracadabra, alakazam! Phineas and Isabella, presto chango!" There was another puff of smoke, and when it cleared, Isabella looked into her mirror again to find that her hair was back to normal, and so was Phineas's.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed. The magician thanked them for their help, and the two of them went to find another performer to watch.

"Hey Phineas, how do you think he knew our names?"

* * *

><p>After another minute, they came across an acrobat who was doing stunts on a skateboard. The two of them sat down to watch, and Isabella was feeling kind of sad that she had gotten interrupted right when she had decided to tell Phineas how she felt. Now she sat quietly as the performer did hand stands and flips while on a skateboard. Isabella, still feeling slightly brave, decided to make a move to see what Phineas's reaction would be. She shyly slid her hand over to Phineas's, and held it in hers. Phineas looked over at her and smiled, and then looked back to the performer, not taking his hand away. Isabella's heart soared, and she had to try hard to stop herself from fainting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Thanks for suggesting we come here Isabella, I had a lot of fun!"<p>

A few hours later, Phineas and Isabella sat on a bench in the park, just talking. After seeing a few more performers, they had gone to the little market that had been set up. Isabella had seen this beautiful heart shaped necklace, and Phineas had decided to buy it for her. She now wore it around her neck, it meaning more to her than Phineas had yet to know.

"I had fun too! Thanks again for the necklace." she said back.

"No problem. We should hang out like this more often!"

"Yes, yes we should." Isabella smiled very happily.

"It's almost time for dinner, we should probably be heading back home now." said Phineas. Isabella sighed. Phineas was right, they should be getting back. They both stood up, and started walking back to their houses. When they arrived, they saw Linda pulling the car into the driveway.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi kids! Did you two have fun?"

"Yeah, it was great!" replied Phineas, "we saw a magician, and an acrobat, and a juggler, and a ton more cool things!"

"I'm glad you had a good time. Your sister is staying at Stacy's tonight, so it's just us until your father brings Ferb home from the dentist later. Isabella, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Okay, thanks! I'll go ask my mom right now!" Isabella quickly went across the street to her house to ask. Her mom said yes, so she went back to Phineas's house to find him in the backyard again.

"Dinner's gonna be ready in half an hour, so we can hang out back here until it is, okay?" said Phineas.

"Okay!"

The two of them sat under the tree, not saying anything until Phineas remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you have something you wanted to tell me earlier?" he asked her.

"Umm, yeah, I did." Isabella took a deep breath, and began. "Well, Phineas, you know we've been friends for a long time. And, we've had a lot of fun together, right?"

"Yeah, I love hanging out with you!"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, we've been hanging out for so long, and after a while, I realized something..."

"What is it, Isabella?" Phineas slid his hand into hers, looking slightly concerned for her. Isabella smiled slightly, and then, at that moment, decided that there was no turning back now.

"I think this will explain it." and with that she leaned over and kissed him. Phineas's eyes bulged, and when Isabella pulled back, he smiled wide.

"Isabella, I, you, I mean, wow!" Phineas was practically speechless.

"Phineas, I've liked you for a long time but I didn't know how to tell you," said Isabella, the words tumbling out of her mouth, "I didn't know if you felt the same way so I didn't want to do or say anything in case you didn't, because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. And then I tried to ask you to see a movie, but you and Ferb got fused together, and I asked you to the girls choice dance but you thought I was asking both of you, and than I dreamed that this happened but I still didn't know how you'd feel, so I was going to tell you earlier, but that magician turned my hair orange, and I-"

Isabella cut off to find Phineas kissing her again. She closed her eyes to savor this moment. When Phineas pulled away he hugged her, and Isabella felt as if there was nothing else in the world but the two of them.

"Isabella, I can't believe that you feel this way too! I've always liked you but I thought you wouldn't like me back so I distracted myself with all these inventions, and I didn't even notice how you felt. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be Phineas! I never thought that this would actually happen!" The two of them pulled apart, but they still held hands, much to Isabella's delight.

"Promise from now on that we'll never try to hide our feelings again, okay?" she asked.

"Promise." The two of them smiled wide, and hugged once again, both happy to finally be able to be with one another. Just then, they heard a familiar clicking sound coming from behind them.

"Oh, there you are Perry! You'll never guess what happened today!"


	2. Author's Note

**EDIT:** So based on my reviews, I saw that a few people wanted me to continue my story, so I decided to do just that. The story continues from where I left off, so Phineas and Isabella are now a couple. I'm going to make it into a couple different mini-plots, meaning that there will be more than one story throughout the fanfic. So, yeah, I hope you like the story!


	3. The First Night

**I forgot to do that whole disclaimer thing the first time, so I guess I should do it now. I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or any of it's characters, but I do own my inventions and any new characters mentioned, blah blah blah, all credit to Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

* * *

><p>Phineas and Isabella lay under the stars in her backyard, their hands twined together. Just earlier that day, they had both finally confessed their feelings for one another. Isabella had nearly fainted with happiness. The two of them wanted to stay together for longer that night, but Phineas felt bad about not hanging out with Ferb after not seeing him for the entire day. Isabella found it very sweet that Phineas didn't want to neglect his brother, so she had insisted that Phineas return home. However, when Ferb had arrived, he had figured out pretty quickly what was going on, and said it was fine for Phineas to stay at Isabella's for the night. So now the two of them lay there, happy to just be together.<p>

"Phineas..." started Isabella. Phineas turned his head to look at her.

"What is it Isabella?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering something. When exactly, did you start liking me?" Isabella felt a little embarrassed asking, but Phineas seemed perfectly fine with the question. He looked back to the sky, though for a moment, and then began.

"I can't put an exact date on it, but ever since I met you, there was something about you that just... I don't know, set you apart from any other girl I'd ever met. When you first moved here, and we started hanging out, I realized that you were special. Every time you come over and ask me what I'm doing, it motivates me even more to try my hardest and never give up."

Phineas looked over at Isabella to see a wide grin on her face and tears welling up in her eyes. This made Phineas smile as well. They both looked up again, watching the stars twinkling against the dark background.

"When you made the rocket-powered roller-blades," said Isabella suddenly. Phineas looked at her, slightly confused at her sudden statement.

"That's when I knew that I liked you," explained Isabella, "the first time I saw you invent something was when I knew for sure. Of course I had always thought you were cute before, but that's all it really was until then. I remember that day perfectly. You and Ferb decided to make rocket-powered roller-blades, and I watched you struggling with the design and the formulas. But you never gave up. You just kept working all day until you finally did it. Even when Candace was trying to bust you, and even when you got to the point where any normal kid would throw the blueprints down in anger and storm inside. I saw you never give up, and when you finally finished them, you looked so happy, so pleased, but you know what you did? You didn't put them on, but you asked who else wanted to go first. There were a dozen other kids who had come to watch, and everyone, including me, put up their hands right away. And you walked right over to me and let me go first. That's when I knew. This boy, this creative, passionate, imaginative, kind, self-less, fun-loving boy, was the one who I wanted to be with."

Isabella trailed off, well aware that she had been rambling, and smiled to herself at the memory. She felt a light squeeze on her hand, and looked to see Phineas smiling at her in that way that made her want to wrap her arms around him and never let go. It finally dawned upon her that now she could so exactly that, and so she did. Phineas laughed and hugged her back. Then Isabella stood up and tapped Phineas on the shoulder.

"You're it!" she exclaimed, and ran away in the other direction. Phineas laughed again and chased after her.

_This is how things should be, _thought Isabella. The two of them hanging out and having a good time as always, mixed in with the more romantic side. That was what Isabella had been afraid of, that they wouldn't be able to hang out like before. She couldn't imagine losing her best friend, and now she didn't have to even consider that. Isabella had her Phineas, and that's all she ever wanted.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Phineas and Isabella lay side by side on her floor, both in sleeping bags, not quite ready to fall asleep yet.<p>

"Hey!" Phineas suddenly exclaimed, "I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"When we were in Paris, I was so preoccupied with fixing the plane that I completely ignored you! I mean, we were in the City of Love! Oh gosh Isabella, I'm sorry!"

Isabella chuckled. "That's okay Phineas, you were cute anyways."

Phineas blushed slightly, but he still felt bad.

"Tell you what, I'll take you there again! And we can do whatever you want!" he offered.

"Is that a promise?" teased Isabella. Phineas smiled, knowing she was teasing, but he meant it all the same.

"Actually yes, it is. Whenever you want, just tell me, and I'll make another plane, or a teleporter, or something so we can spend the day in Paris."

Isabella was shocked. She knew Phineas well enough to know that he was completely serious. He was actually offering to take her back to the City of Love! And this time, they would be able to actually spend time together! How could she refuse?

"Wow, Phineas, that's more than generous of you. I don't know how I could ever thank you!"

"No need to," he replied, "just being you is good enough for me."

Now it was Isabella's turn to blush. She gazed upon the boy whom she had been trying to win the affection of almost ever since she moved to Danville. He had that care-free smile on his face that he often had on. What wasn't to like about him?

"Alright, just not tomorrow," said Isabella, "because I'm sure you and Ferb have a lot to catch up on."

With that Isabella kissed Phineas lightly on the cheek and then turned over and closed her eyes.

"Night, Phineas."

"Goodnight, Isabella."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I appreciate reviews, as I <em>really <em>like to know what people think. So, yeah. The next chapter will start with the next day, and we'll see where it goes from there! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Trampolines and Curious Sisters

Phineas and Isabella woke up around the same time the next morning. They stood up, stretched, and then went downstairs. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was making some eggs for the three of them.

"So, what are you kids up to today?" she asked in her Spanish accent.

"Ferb and I thought we would build a sonic trampoline, so that everyone can jump 500 feet in the air!" Phineas and exclaimed.

"Oh, you kids have such imaginations!" she said with a laugh, "we have a trampoline in storage if you want to use it."

"Thanks Mrs. Garcia Shapiro!"

Phineas and Isabella finished breakfast, got dressed and then raced over to Phineas's house. By the time they got there it was eight AM, so everyone was already awake. Ferb was in the backyard, looking over the small trampoline that Isabella's mother had brought over earlier. He looked over at them when they ran in, and gave them a thumbs up, which could really mean a lot of things, but Phineas knew he meant good job.

"So are you guys really going to make a sonic trampoline today?" asked Isabella, "because that would be so much fun!"

"Yeah, we made plans for it last week," explained Phineas, "you see, it's really very simple. The bouncy part will be a made of a highly durable material that when compressed..."

Isabella smiled as Phineas went on. That was another thing she loved about him; that he would get so caught up in his crazy inventions, he would go on and on explaining every little detail. Most people would find it annoying, but Isabella found it adorable. Phineas cut off when he realized that he had been talking so much, and blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you." he apologized. Isabella laughed, taking his hand.

"It's fine, I like it when you really get into your projects-" now Isabella cut off when Candace suddenly burst into the yard, glaring at her brothers.

"What are you twerps doing?" she demanded, but didn't let them say explain, "when I show mom what you've done, you're gonna be so- is that a trampoline? That's it? What, is it some kind of tripped out trampoline that when you jump, it launches you into space? That's it, I'm showing mom!" and with Candace stormed inside, looking very annoyed.

"How long do you think until she figures out it's just a regular trampoline so far?" inquired Isabella. Phineas shrugged. Just then Candace burst outside dragging her mom along.

"See mom, I told you I'm not crazy! Look, they made a totally tripped out trampoline! I'll prove it!"

Candace ran over to the trampoline and started jumping on it, hoping that something would happen, and she would finally bust her brothers, but of course it was still only a regular trampoline. Her mom rolled her eyes and went back inside. Candace stopped jumping and glared at her brothers.

"I'm watching you!" She was about to go back inside and spy at them from her bedroom window, but she stopped short and turned around to Phineas and Isabella.

"Why are you two holding hands?" she asked curiously, all anger gone now, "oh my gosh, you guys are dating now! Isabella, you're coming with me!" Candace went over and grabbed Isabella, and started dragging her inside.

"I guess I'll see you guys later!" said Isabella as she was pulled inside the house. Phineas smiled, and got to work on the trampoline.

* * *

><p>Up in Candace's room, Candace sat Isabella down on her bed and then stood in front of her with her hands on her hips.<p>

"Alright, tell me everything!" she demanded.

"Well, yesterday Phineas and I went to the park, and then when we came back here after, and we talked, and then... I kissed him."

"And he likes you too?"

"Well, yeah. Apparently he's liked me for a long time, but he thought I wouldn't like him back, so he just focused on his projects, and didn't even notice my less then subtle hints."

"Awww, that's so sweet!" exclaimed Candace, "AND he slept over last night. How romantic!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ferb, can I talk to you for a minute?"<p>

Ferb looked over at his step-brother, put down his blow torch, and nodded.

"It's about Isabella actually… I'm guessing that you've known she likes me for a while now."

Ferb just nodded.

"I didn't even notice it until now, and even though she says she's fine with it, I still feel really bad about it. What if it actually is bothering her, but she isn't saying anything? How can I tell? What if I don't do anything, and she ends up feeling worse about it?"

"The way I see it, you should do what you think is right for her."

"Yeah, you're probably right," agreed Phineas, "if she was feeling bad, she'd probably tell me."

* * *

><p>"It doesn't bother you even a little?" asked Candace<p>

"Well," replied Isabella, "it's not like we weren't still hanging out. We've been friends for years, and that was just fine with me."

"I don't think you answered my question."

"Okay, maybe just a little. But that's not important anymore. He knows now, and that's what matters. He even promised to take me to Paris again!"

"Paris? He's going to be so busted when I tell mom-" Candace cut off, looked at Isabella, and sighed.

"Well, maybe I could let it slide just once. You know, for love."

"Thanks Candace, you're the best!" exclaimed Isabella, jumping up and giving her a hug. Candace smiled.

"Why yes, yes I am."

* * *

><p>"Easy on the controls Ferb, right here! Perfect!"<p>

Isabella came into the backyard to find Phineas in the loft-car of a cherry picker truck, the kind used by electricians to fix power outages. It would've looked perfectly normal to her, except that there appeared to be nothing up there for him to be working on.

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing up there?" she asked. Phineas looked down at her and waved.

"I'm working on this sort of force field that goes around the entire perimeter of the trampoline and about 600 feet into the air. That way when you jump, you always land on it again."

"Oh, cool! Hey Ferb." She waved to Ferb who was currently controlling the loft-car by remote control from the ground. "So, is there anything I can help with?"

"Actually, there is," Phineas replied, "Do you think you help us out by attaching that material to the trampolines frame?"

Isabella looked and saw that the trampoline was now indeed just a frame.

"No problem!" and she got to work on it. The material was lying next to it, so Isabella went to work attaching the two parts together. About halfway through, she looked way up at Phineas. To anyone else, he didn't really appear to be doing anything, except for maybe waving some remote around in the air. She smiled. That was her Phineas, working his hardest to make summer the best it could be for everyone, as usual.

Phineas looked down briefly and saw Isabella watching him. He smiled to her and went back to work. He was holding a small machine that was currently creating a nearly invisible force field that would completely surrounded the trampoline when finished. It was a necessary precaution, because with a normal trampoline, it's easier to control where you land because you don't go very high. But with this, you were jumping about 500 feet into the air, and without the proper equipment, you could easily miss the trampoline entirely. Phineas was just about done. They just needed to add some finishing touches, test it out, and then they would be good to go.

Meanwhile Candace peeked out her window, watching her brothers' do who knows what. Isabella was attaching some material to the frame of the trampoline, Ferb was operating a remote, and Phineas was up in the loft-car of a cherry-picker truck, waving some small machine around. As soon as mom got home, they were so busted!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be a continuation of this day. Review please!<strong>


	5. Interrupted

**This starts about hour after the last chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Isabella Garcia-Shapiro considered herself to be the luckiest girl in the world. After years of trying to get the attention of Phineas Flynn, she had finally succeeded. She had tried many things in the past, but nothing had really worked before. She had invited him to a dance and a movie, flirted with him in the City of Love, and dropped millions of very obvious hints, among other things. It wasn't until she finally kissed him that he realized she liked him.<p>

But is was more than that to Isabella. She didn't just have a little crush on Phineas, or even a big one for that matter. She was undeniably, 100%, totally in love with him. She was certain that she could spend the entire summer listing things she loved about him. She just wasn't sure exactly how much he liked her, although there was no doubt that is was a lot. And for now, Isabella was perfectly fine with that.

* * *

><p>Phineas nodded to himself as he went over the check-list for the trampoline. He determined that everything was perfect, and then put down the clipboard and took a few steps back to admire their work. Ferb was currently going around the neighborhood, seeing who wanted to try it. Isabella had stayed, and now the two of them were alone, with a couple minutes before anyone arrived. Isabella walked up next to Phineas.<p>

"So Phineas, looking forward to jumping 500 feet in the air?" she inquired. Phineas laughed.

"Of course, but this wasn't made for only us to use. It wouldn't be fair to make this and not invite everyone else to try."

Isabella smiled and looked at Phineas. He was looking at the trampoline in satisfaction, smiling in that special way of his. He saw Isabella staring at him, and turned his head to face her.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"You." she replied immediately. That made Phineas smiled even wider.

"You know Isabella, I was thinking that-"

Phineas was interrupted by the sound of a bunch of kids coming into the backyard, maybe twenty total. Isabella sighed, and the two of them went to greet everyone. Ferb walked in to stand next to Phineas.

"We'll talk later." Phineas whispered to Isabella before beginning.

"Thanks for coming everyone! Now, I'll explain exactly what this is. We modified a trampoline, using a new material, to make it so you can jump up to 500 feet in the air! There's also a force-field surrounding the trampoline, so you'll always land back on it, and the material will absorb your fall back down, so you can jump again. All you need to do is wear this metal band around your wrist, so you stay inside. Everyone gets ten bounces per turn, because the bounces are pretty long. When you're turn is done, I'll press a button on this remote, and it will safely return you back to the trampoline without making you bouncing again. Now, who wants to go first?"

Every single kid instantly put up their hand, all wanting a turn. Ferb got everyone organized into a line, and the first kid went up to Phineas for a metal wrist-band. When it was on, the kid got onto the trampoline and waited for Phineas to tell him what to do next.

"Now, all you have to do is start jumping! The first couple won't go higher than 20 feet, but after that, you'll really get going. And don't worry, I won't count it in your ten until you hit the 50 foot mark. Now, have fun!"

The boy nodded, and then started jumping. Just as Phineas had said, he gradually got higher and higher, until he was bouncing up hundreds of feet in the air. All the kids on the ground all ooh-ed and aah-ed and smiled excitedly. When Phineas counted ten jumps, he pressed a button on the remote he was holding, and the metal band activated, causing the kid to lose height with each jump, until he came to a gentle stop on the trampoline. When he got off, he was laughing like crazy.

"That was awesome!" he exclaimed, and then took off his wrist-band and handed it to Phineas before going to the back of the line to wait for his next turn. Phineas smiled, and started on the next kid.

* * *

><p>About halfway through the line, Phineas tried to start the conversation with Isabella again.<p>

"So, as I was saying earlier, I was thinking that maybe we could-"

Just then, Isabella's Fireside Girl troop burst into the yard, looking for Isabella. When they say her, they all squealed with excitement, because she was currently holding Phineas's hand. The six girls went over to them.

"Hi girls, you wanna try the- woah!" Isabella stopped talking when she started being dragged away by Gretchen and Adyson.

"I'll be right back Phineas!" she called to him as the girls pulled her to the other side of the yard, out of earshot of everyone else. Phineas smiled, and gave Isabella a thumbs up.

"Okay, talk!" demanded Gretchen.

"Well I-" started Isabella.

"You guys were totally holding hands!" exclaimed Katie.

"Yeah, we-"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"Why didn't you call us earlier?"

"How long have you guys been a couple?"

"And how long have we not known about it for?"

"How did you tell him?"

"What did you-"

"WOAH!" Isabella said loudly.

They all stopped talking waiting for Isabella to talk.

"Are you guys gonna let me finish?"

They all nodded so Isabella started.

"Well, yesterday, we went to the park together, and I kept trying to tell him how I felt, but we kept getting interrupted. So that night, we were sitting back here, and I kissed him."

The girls all squealed loudly once again, making Isabella laugh.

"Then he slept over, and then this morning I came right over here to help with the trampoline. I never really had a chance to call you."

"It's okay Chief, we understand," said Gretchen, "so what did he say when you kissed him?"

"He told me that he likes me too, and he has for a while now. But hedidn't know how I'd feel about it, so he never said anything."

"And now you both can live happily ever after now that you've both proclaimed your love for each other!" sighed Ginger dramatically. Everyone else stared at her, so she got all defensive.

"What? It's romantic!" And that made them all laugh.

* * *

><p>Phineas watched the girls talk from the other side of the yard, and he smiled to himself. He could hear their excited squeals from where he was. The Fireside Girls may be a lot of things, but quiet, was most definitely not one of them. It was pretty obvious what they were talking about about, so Phineas let them talk and focused on the trampoline. There were only about four or five kids left to take their first turn, and then everyone could go on twice more, if they wanted to. After that, it would be reserved for his friends and himself. Phineas wondered if Candace wanted a turn, but usually whenever he asked her if she wanted to try one of their inventions, she always freaked out, saying she was going to go bust them. But Phineas still asked every time, just in case she did want to. He left Ferb in charge, and went inside to quickly ask Candace.<p>

When Phineas found her, she was talking on her cell-phone, while staring out the window at their trampoline. She turned when he walked in.

"One sec Stacy," she said into the phone, before covering the mouth piece, "what do you want?"

"Hey Candace! Do you want to try our sonic trampoline? It can launch you up to 500 feet in the air!"

"Oh, there is no way that you're going to suck me into one of your little projects! When mom gets home, she's going to see what you built, and you'll finally be busted! Ahahahahaha!"

"Well, alright, but if you change your mind, you're welcome to try!"

Phineas went back out into the backyard to find that everything was going smoothly. He left Ferb to take care of things, while he sat back against the house and watched everyone having fun.

* * *

><p>Isabella kept glancing at Phineas, who was currently sitting against the side of the house, watching the trampoline. She would have gone over to him, except her friends wouldn't stop talking.<p>

"Did he really promise to take you to Paris again?," asked Holly, "That is so romantic!"

"Yeah, he did." answered Isabella, still watching Phineas, but not wanting to just leave her girls there. Luckily for her though, Gretchen stepped in.

"I know we all have hundreds of questions, but Isabella needs some time alone with Phineas, okay? We can finish interrogating her later."

The others mumbled agreement, and Gretchen nodded to Isabella.

"Thanks girls!" and she ran over to where Phineas was sitting.

"Hey Phineas!"

"Hi Isabella."

Isabella sat down next to Phineas, neither of them saying anything yet. After a minute, Phineas started the conversation.

"I'm sure you guys had lots to talk about," said Phineas with a teasing smile. Isabella laughed.

"Yeah, they love to extract every last detail. I hope you didn't mind me suddenly being dragged away. That's the second time today."

"No, I get it. You need to spend time with your friends too, and that's fine. Just like you said I should still be spending time with Ferb. Just because we're together now, doesn't mean we can neglect our friends."

Isabella blushed. Phineas had said they were together! I mean, she already knew it, but it felt good to hear him say it.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, all the kids had gone on the trampoline three times each, and now they were on their way back to their houses. The only ones left were Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, the Fireside Girls, and then Buford and Baljeet who had come later.<p>

"Alright," started Phineas, "I know that everyone wants to go on first, so I planned for this ahead of time." He took the remote and pressed a small button on the side, which caused the frame of the trampoline to expand until it was big enough for all of them.

"It won't go quite as high now that the material is spread out even more, but we can still make it to 200 feet easily. Everyone put on wrist-band, and I'll activate a magnet I installed in each one, so we don't accidentally run into each other. And the force-field is spread out more too, so all we have to worry about now is jumping!"

Everyone but Phineas and Isabella hurried on to the trampoline and started bouncing, and within a few seconds they were making 100 feet on each jump. Phineas climbed on and offered his hand to Isabella. She smiled, took it, and they spent the next half hour jumping together.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be the same day, just a little later. Review to let me know what you thought!<strong>


	6. How Can I Make it Up to You?

**This starts about an hour after the last chapter. It's a bit shorter than the others, but I hope you still like it!**

* * *

><p>"But that's not possible!" shouted Candace Flynn in frustration. When her mom had gotten home, she had immediately dragged her to the backyard to see the boys sonic trampoline, but when she had tried to show her what it really did, somehow the trampoline had been turned back to normal. It annoyed Candace to no end. It was the same thing every single day!<p>

"That's nice honey," said Linda Flynn-Fletcher, with a hidden roll of her eyes, "why don't you come and help me unpack the groceries."

Candace walked inside, her head hanging low, eyes cast down.

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher stood next to the now normal trampoline. It had been turned it back to normal just in time to give it back to Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, which for reasons unknown to the boys hadn't made Candace very happy.

"Maybe she had wanted a turn after all?" suggested Phineas. Ferb just shrugged.

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro had gone home to get her mother, so they could bring the trampoline back, and then Isabella hoped that she could stay over for a little longer, except that she felt kind of bad for spending so much time with Phineas. Of course that was what she had been wanting for years, but it wasn't fair that only she got to hang out with him. That was why Isabella was going to be very patient with this entire relationship. She would give Phineas time with his other friends, as well as not get annoyed by the fact that he was terrible at taking hints. As Ferb said, when you love someone, sometimes you have to meet them halfway.

* * *

><p>Once the trampoline was back at Isabella's house, everyone went back home except for Isabella. She had offered to leave and give the two step-brothers some time to hang out, but Ferb had been fine with waiting a while. Isabella mouthed a thank you to him as he went inside, leaving her and Phineas alone in the backyard.<p>

"Maybe now we can talk without someone coming to drag you off," said Phineas jokingly, which made them both laugh.

"Yeah, hopefully."

The two of them sat there against the tree, not really needing to say anything just yet, as they were fine simply sitting there together. After a couple minutes, a thought popped into Isabella's head.

"Did you notice earlier that Perry seemed to suddenly appear right behind us just as that weird metal ball flew across the sky over the house?" she inquired. Phineas thought for a moment.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird," he answered, nodding slightly, "It sounded like there was some guy with a German accent yelling something from it."

"You ever notice that weird things like that seem to happen whenever Perry shows up again?"

Phineas opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, thinking.

"You know what, I don't think I've ever noticed that before. Now that you mention it, that is a little strange."

The two kids turned to look at Perry, who was currently lying in front of the sliding-glass door inside the house. He appeared to turn his head to them slightly when they started talking about him.

"Ah well, it must be a coincidence," decided Phineas, "After all, he is a platypus. They don't do much."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Isabella decided.

Perry sighed and closed his eyes again, satisfied that they weren't onto him.

After a few more minutes of silence, Phineas started the same conversation he had tried to start twice already that day.

"So, Isabella," he said hesitantly.

"What's up Phineas?"

"Well, I was wondering something. I know you already said that you don't mind that I never noticed before, and you know the reason I didn't notice was because I was so focused on the projects. Well, now, I feel like I need to make up for at least some of those days that I completely ignored you."

"Phineas, it's fine, really. You don't need to go to so much trouble for me."

"But I want to. All those years and I was so blind."

"And yeah, maybe it did bother me sometimes, but at least we were still hanging out. As long as I had you at least as a friend, I was perfectly fine."

"Are you sure that I couldn't just-" Isabella cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"Phineas, I have you now, and that's all I need."

Phineas nodded, so she took her hand away, but he grabbed it and took it in his own, and they both smiled.

"Alright," he conceded, "but we can still do normal things together sometimes, like go to a movie or something."

"That would be great."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Phineas lay in his bed and stare at the ceiling. Perry lay at his feet, making a snoring version of his usual clicking noise. Ferb was busy reading some college level chemical-engineering book with a small reading light.<p>

"Thanks for earlier," said Phineas. Ferb looked up from his book and nodded.

"You're sure that your fine with me hanging out with Isabella more often?"

Another nod.

"But hey, this doesn't mean that you and I can't still hang out and build mind-reading devices, or have a jet-pack race, or make a life-sized slingshot to shoot us across town, or create the worlds most totally awesome chocolate ice cream! Hey, I should add those to the list."

"Yes, yes you should," agreed Ferb, "and if you want to be with Isabella, then I'm not going to be the one to stand in your way."

"Thanks for understanding bro. You're the best."

* * *

><p><strong>I just have a quick something to say before wrapping up this chapter.<strong>

**First off, I'm going camping starting Wednesday and I won't have a chance to get on the computer to update for about five days after that, but then we're going to a hotel for a couple days so if I can get on the internet I'll update then. I may update tomorrow, but I was thinking I'd wait before I get into the next plot line, so I can do that part all at once.**

**Second, I was thinking that if a story doesn't have anything bad happen, it can get boring. I decided that I'd have the next part of the story present some problems to our young couple. I hope you still like it!**


	7. Why Can't Love Just be Easy?

**First off, I want to thank the people who've reviewed so far. It really means a lot to me to know that someone likes my writing. Secondly, I'd like to thank Master2344 for the constructive criticism, in saying that they're too young to be in a relationship. Well, even if I wanted to change their ages, I don't think I should, because I'm already this far into the story, and it would complicate things. I also think that age is just a number that shouldn't get in the way of things like this. I have taken into account the fact that they're 10, and so I'm writing the story with that in mind, keeping everything relatively G rated. Yeah, that's pretty much it. I'll be going into a longer story arc now, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>She walked down the quiet street, the only sound being her footsteps. Her eyes sparkled in the afternoon sunlight, making her all the more beautiful to anyone who happened to be walking by. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and glanced up at the sky. It was probably time she was getting home. She still needed to unpack her suitcase.<p>

Olivia Jones made her way back to her grandparents house and went into the backyard. Her parents had decided that she should stay there for a week, and she wasn't exactly thrilled, but she was trying to make the best of it. She had just done a walk around the neighborhood, and it looked fairly typical. Maple Drive was where her grandparents had moved about two years ago, and this was the first time she had visited them there. There was, however, something that had yet to catch her eye.

She decided to put of unpacking for a little while longer, so she stood up and started walking again. This time, however, she was focusing on the people rather than the houses. There were plenty of kids her age, but none of them seemed like they would be any fun to hang out with, so she keep looking. She was just about ready to head back home and resign to staying in the guest room the entire time, when suddenly a car pulled into the driveway of a nearby house, and out stepped a boy about her age with wild red hair and a huge smile plastered on his face.

He was incredibly cute, and his head was oddly triangular, but Olivia thought it just made him look more intriguing. She watched as he started towards the backyard of his house, when suddenly a teenage girl, presumably his older sister, came outside through the front door, looking very annoyed. She started yelling at him for some reason, but the smile never left his face. In all the yelling, Olivia managed to catch his name. Phineas Flynn. She smiled.

_Looks like this trip isn't going to be as boring as I thought it would be, _thought Olivia, _All I need to do is introduce myself, and by the end of the week, he'll be mine._

When Olivia set her mind to something, she was impossible to sway. She turned and started running back to her house, her shoulder length brown hair whipping behind her. When she got back, she immediately started unpacking, so that her grandparents would let her out of the house without getting annoyed at her. She decided that she would wait until the next day to make her first move, so that she could come up with a plan.

Olivia Jones almost always got what she wanted. And this summer, she wanted Phineas Flynn.

* * *

><p>After Olivia had left, Isabella had gone over to Phineas' house when she saw he was home. It had been two weeks since they had both finally admitted their feelings to each other, and Isabella was having the time of her life. Even though they didn't hang out every day, there had been a few days when she had gotten Phineas all to herself, and they had gone to the park, or out to a movie, or even just talked in his backyard. Other days she helped him with the projects as she always had, and she had even taken a day off to hang with her girls and go shopping.<p>

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doing?" Isabella asked sweetly.

"Oh hey Isabella! My mom just took me and Ferb to get some back to school clothes. It didn't take very long though. We kinda have our signature looks."

"That's cool. I made cookies, and I brought some over for you guys."

Isabella grabbed a plastic bag out of her pocket that was filled with still-warm oatmeal chocolate chip cookies. She offered one to Phineas, and then to Ferb and Candace when they came outside.

"So," she started once they were finished the cookies, "in a few days my mom is taking me and the Fireside girls to the lake. You guys wanna come? It'll be so much fun! We're going to have all sorts of contests, like swimming, water-skiing, and diving."

"That sounds great," replied Phineas, "thanks Isabella!"

"No problem. You're welcome to bring any other friends you want too."

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Olivia walked down Maple Drive, acting as if she was going no where in particular. She was, however, looking for Phineas' house. She had put on a dark blue blouse with layers of ruffles, jean shorts, and white flats. Her light brown hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Overall, she was certainly something to look at. Every single boy she passed turned their head to look, and every time she turned to them and winked, although she never once stopped to say hi.<p>

She stopped in front of house number 2308, which was where she had seen Phineas the day before. She was about to go knock on the door when she heard a sudden crash come from the backyard. Slightly alarmed, she went to peer over the fence, and to her utter surprise she saw a large crane lifting piles of scrap metal. A load of it had fallen onto the ground, which she figured was what had made the crashing sound. There was a tall-for-his-age green haired boy with a hard hat standing next to the pile of metal, and sitting at the controls of the crane was none other than Phineas.

The one thing she had been slightly unsure of was how to approach him. Now this gave her the perfect opportunity. Any normal kid would be curious as to what was going on. Olivia made herself clearly visible over the fence, and shouted to get their attention.

"Sounds like you guys are having quite the day already," she called out. Phineas turned to see who had called to them, and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey, aren't you the girl staying down the street? You're the Jones' granddaughter, right?"

"Yep, that's me," she replied. Phineas beckoned for her to come in.

"Well c'mon in and join the party!"

Olivia went around to the gate and into the backyard. Phineas was just getting out of the crane, and came over to meet her.

"I'm Phineas, and that's my step-brother Ferb," he informed her, putting out his hand for Olivia to shake it.

"I'm Olivia," she said, reaching out to shake his hand, "I don't mean to intrude, but I saw this- whatever you guys are doing and I was curious."

"Don't worry about it, we're used to it by now. Actually, we're going to build a launch pad to test out our new jet-packs."

"You guys built jet-packs? That is so cool!" exclaimed Olivia.

Just then, Olivia heard the gate opening again and turned to see a short, black haired girl, with faintly tanned skin, walk into the backyard.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" she asked. Olivia thought she could hear a slight Mexican accent.

"Hi Isabella," Phineas said to her, "we're building a launch pad for our jet-packs."

"Cool! Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Olivia. She's staying down the street with her grandparents."

Isabella smiled sweetly and walked over to the two of them. Olivia took a few seconds to assess her. She was wearing a light pink dress with a white T-shirt underneath and had a large pink bow in her hair. She was smiling wide, and her long black hair was neatly arranged behind her. Olivia wondered if she would be competition, and she quickly got her answer by the way she looked at Phineas, as if he was the only one there. However, Olivia was certain that it wouldn't be much of a problem to her.

As Isabella walked over, she had been doing the same. Olivia was a fair bit taller than her, with shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and an award winning smile. She looked to be the same age, maybe slightly older, and she was very pretty. At this point though, it didn't worry her in the least. Isabella's first opinion of Olivia was a good one.

"Hi Olivia! I'm Isabella. I live just across the street. So, how long are you going to be here for?"

"I'm only here for a week," answered Olivia, "It's too bad really, it seems nice here."

"Oh it is. You're going to have a great week. Maple Drive is never boring. Not with these two around."

Phineas laughed at that.

"Well, we try. Summer isn't summer unless you make every day the best it can be!"

Olivia nodded and glanced at Isabella. She noticed again that the girl was staring at Phineas with a look in her eyes that Olivia had seen countless times before. Isabella was obviously in love. This meant that Olivia would need to get some time alone with the other girl to find out how far her feelings really went, and if Phineas returned them. Luckily for her, Phineas unknowingly presented her with the perfect opportunity.

"Do you girls wanna help us out?" he asked.

"Of course!" replied Isabella.

"Okay, sounds like fun," Olivia agreed.

"Great! I'll go get some hard hats for you, and then we can get started!"

Phineas ran off to get them the hard hats, and Olivia watched him go, smiling. He was cute, kind, creative, and apparently very good with machines.

"He's kind of cute, isn't he?" Olivia said innocently to Isabella, trying to gauge her reaction. Isabella's smile faded the slightest bit, and Olivia didn't miss it.

"Well _I_ think so," Isabella replied, not looking at her yet.

"So, does he have a girlfriend?" Olivia asked. This time, Isabella did turn to her, the smile almost completely gone from her face.

"Back up sister, he's mine," was her reply.

"And does he know that?" Olivia's smile had taken on a dangerous tone, which Isabella wasn't too fond of.

"As a matter o' fact, he does," stated Isabella proudly, the smile back on her face. Olivia took a second to get her strategy down. If she played this right, then she still had a chance.

"Has he called you his girlfriend yet?"

Isabella's smile faded again and she looked slightly confused.

"Well, no, but-" she started to say, but Olivia cut her off.

"Then it's not official," she said as if it was obvious.

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked, looking a little less sure of herself now, which continued to please Olivia.

"If he hasn't called you his girlfriend yet, then you're not officially a couple. That means he's single and mine for the taking."

Isabella was stunned. This girl didn't honestly think that she could take Phineas away from her, did she?

"Look. I don't know who you think you are, but Phineas Flynn is mine, and that's just the way it is."

"And how long did it take you for that to happen?" inquired Olivia. When Isabella didn't say anything, that was all the answer she needed.

"What obviously took you years, I can do in a few days. Has he at least told you he loves you yet?"

"Well, he didn't use that exact word, but-"

"Then as I said, no matter what he _has_ said, if those two things aren't true, then he _belongs _to no one just yet. But I promise you, by the time this week is up, I'll have him eating out of the palm of my hand."

Now Isabella was furious. Some new girl just decides to walk in and try to steal Phineas away from her? That was not something that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was about to let happen.

"Listen, he may not have said either of those things yet, but it doesn't matter. He likes me, a lot. Plus, you're only here for the week. Even if you could do what you said you can, this time next week you'll be gone."

Olivia smiled evilly.

"Oh, but it's not that simple," she explained, "you see, my family is moving soon. We haven't decided where yet, but Danville is on the list. If I ask to move here, then this is where we'll move. I may be gone for a few weeks, but I'll be back, and Phineas will be mine."

Isabella felt her heart stop. That wouldn't actually happen, right? But the more Isabella thought about it, the more she could actually see it happening. When it came to worst-case scenarios, Isabella was the master. Phineas had been oblivious to her for years, so who's to say that he didn't just say he liked her too to stop her from being hurt? That's just the kind of thing she could imagine him doing. So with Olivia here, what was stopping Phineas from picking her instead? She was beautiful, and although Isabella knew that she was a jerk, she was apparently a great actress. But then Isabella thought of something else that gave her hope again.

"What if I tell this to Phineas? What if I tell him everything we just said? Then he'll never go out with you."

But Olivia had thought of everything.

"Well, you could do that, but would he believe you? He may trust you, but I doubt he'd really believe that I'd do that, especially with that stupid little goody-two-shoes act I put on. If you tell him what I said, he'd just think you were jealous of me, and then he'd be mine. There's really nothing you can do here."

Isabella felt herself stop breathing. Olivia was making perfect sense. Although Phineas did trust her, he would never believe that someone would do something like that. After all, he wasn't the best at picking up the clues that people dropped. If Olivia was actually all she said she was...

Isabella was pulled out of her thinking when Phineas walked back over to them, carrying two hard-hats.

"You ladies find something to talk about while you were waiting?" he asked, smiling as usual. Isabella thought over what Olivia had said.

"Yeah," she finally said, "just talking about how excited Olivia is to be here."

"That's great! C'mon, let's get to work on the launch pad. Ferb and I are hoping to be done by lunch so we can have a jet-pack race."

Olivia winked at Isabella and followed Phineas, starting up a conversation immediately. Isabella held back her tears.

_No, this isn't happening, _thought Isabella firmly, _Phineas knows how I feel about him, and he would never leave me like this. Phineas Flynn is mine._

_Right? _


	8. Late Night Chats

**TroopLeaderIzzie is now online**

**BookGirl29 is now online**

**SweetwaterRocks is now online**

**IheartBaljeet is now online**

Isabella sat back and had to smile at the screen names of her fellow Fireside Girls. It was obvious to her who each of them was, and she just had to comment on Ginger's.

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **yo Ging, nice name

**SweetwaterRocks: **do u seriously still have that crush on baljeet?

**IheartBaljeet: **what? he's cute. izzie goes crazy over phin lots

**SweetwaterRocks: **thats cuz izzie's crush is reasonable :P

**BookGirl17: **Come on girls, that's not what we're here to discuss. Our leader says she has something important to talk about.

**IheartBaljeet: **whats it with u n' grammar, hey gretch?

**BookGirl17: **It's good practice for real life. Now Chief, what was it that you wanted to talk about?

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **its about Phineas

**SweetwaterRocks: **ooooooh

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **no, this is serious adyson.

**IheartBaljeet: **wuts up izzie?

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **theres this new girl whos staying down the street for a week, and she told me that she has a crush on phineas. she told me that by the end of the week she'd have him

**SweetwaterRocks: **no way! every1 knows u 2 r a couple! didnt u tell her that?

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **i did, but she said that if phin hasnt called me his gf yet then its not official

**BookGirl17: **That's nonsense! It doesn't matter if he hasn't said that yet.

**IheartBaljeet: **yeh, dont let her get u down. phin's all yours. didnt u tell him she said that?

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **i would have, but then phineas would think im just jealous of her, and he'd go out with her instead

**SweetwaterRocks: **dude, your takin this waaaaay to seriously. wont she be gone in a week?

**BookGirl17: **That's right. Just don't let her flirt with him until then, and everything will be fine!

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **but she might be moving here!

**SweetwaterRocks: **what? thats not right. she cant just take phineas from u! u guys r a couple. END. OF. STORY.

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **she doesnt see it that way, and that means she'll try to get phineas before the week is up. guys, what shud i do?

**BookGirl17: **The best thing to do would be to tell Phineas what's going on. He'll trust you over this... what's her name?

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **olivia

**BookGirl17: **Olivia. He'll trust you over her and everything will be just fine.

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **but it cant be just that simple! this girl is serious, and if phineas doesnt understand, then i lose him

**IheartBaljeet: **all u need to do then is keep olivia away from phineas for a week, or at least keep him with u more. then she wont come back, especially if u get phin to call u his girlfriend

**SweetwaterRocks: **yeah, dont sweat it izzie. everythings gonna be fine

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **i guess ur right guys...

**SweetwaterRocks: **of course we r

**BookGirl17: **I still think you should just tell him, but I suppose that this will suffice as well.

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **thanks girls, u guys rock

**IheartBaljeet: **and dont u forget it! I g2g now. c u later

**TroopLeaderIzzie: **i gotta go 2. its gettin kinda late. see ya

**SweetwaterRocks: **bye izzie!

**BookGirl17: **Good luck!

**IheartBaljeet is now offline**

**TroopLeaderIzzie is now offline**

* * *

><p>Isabella logged off the Fireside Girls chat and sighed. They were right. If she could just make sure that Olivia didn't get too close to Phineas over the next few days, then she would leave, and hopefully not come back. And if she ever did, Phineas would have called her his girlfriend by then, so it wouldn't be a problem. She tried to cheer up as she climbed into bed for the night. Pinky jumped up and laid down at her feet, shaking as he usually did, but it didn't bother Isabella anymore.<p>

She laid her head down on her pillow and stared at the picture of Phineas that she had taped to her wall a few years ago. She had always taken it down whenever he came over, until two weeks ago. Now she kept it up, and had even added a few more around the room. The one she was currently looking at showed him posing with her next to the giant birthday cake he had made her when she was turning 7. He had his hand on her shoulder, and she was blushing like crazy. When he had seen it on her wall, he had thought it was adorable, making her blush harder then she had in the picture.

Looking at it, she smiled, pushing her worries aside. At that moment, she was certain that she could make sure Olivia didn't steal Phineas from her.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, he's totally cute!"<p>

While Isabella was sleeping, Olivia was talking on the phone with her friend Erica from back home. She had called her to tell her about her amazing day. Once the four of them had finished the launch pad, which had gone rather quickly, they had all taken turns racing the jet-packs. Olivia hadn't thought that was possible until she saw it happen right before her eyes. Phineas did have an annoying big sister, Candace, who had tried to "bust them" to their mom, but the launch pad, which had the jet-packs on it, had been picked up by some giant deflated hot air balloon flying by. It was extremely weird, but they all acted like it was perfectly normal, so she just went along with it. Isabella hadn't been too much of a problem the rest of the time, staying pretty quiet and to herself. Phineas had gone over to talk to her once, and she had come back smiling, but she obviously hadn't said anything about their conversation earlier, because Phineas had acted normal afterwards. Also, when Olivia had thrown a smile at Isabella, the young Mexican-Jewish girl had given her a hard expression and turned away.

"_But he already has a girlfriend you said_"

"He hasn't said it yet, so it isn't official."

"_Don't worry, I'm sure she has nothing on you."_

"True. You know, it wasn't even too hard to convince her to keep quiet about everything."

"_How do you do it girl? You're amazing."_

"It just comes to me. Anyways, he's totally cute, and he invited me to hang out with them right away."

"_Can you send me a picture of him?"_

"No problem."

"_But don't you think it'll be hard with him already being with another girl?"_

"Isabella? Trust me, she's in love with him way more then he is with her. It'll be easy."

"_If you say so."_

"Trust me, Erica. Have I ever failed before?"

Olivia heard a faint laugh from the other end.

"_I guess not. I've gotta go now. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"See ya!"

Olivia hung up the phone and proceeded to send the picture of Phineas. She had taken it while he was building, so he hadn't seen, but Isabella sure had. She had gone to stand with Phineas right after, and she appeared to get happier when around him. Olivia figured that she could use that somehow.

Olivia thought of this whole thing as just another game to win. She was the best player, and if she played carefully, it would be game over for Isabella.


	9. Always Up For a Challenge

**Two things before you start. Firstly, for anyone who was wondering on exact ages, I made Olivia eleven, turning twelve later in the year, so she's already in middle school. And secondly, I'd like people's opinions on whether I should write every day that Olivia's there, or skip one or two to make my job easier. Either way is fine for me, so I'd like to see what my readers think. Yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>If Isabella thought that the day before had been bad for her, then she had another thing coming.<p>

Not only did Olivia not give up, she seemed to sense that Isabella was slightly desperate now, and used that to her advantage. The older girl had dealt with this kind of thing before, even if the situations weren't any of her business to begin with. Back at her school, whenever anybody had needed help with a relationship, Olivia was the one they had gone to, even the older kids. Of course she knew that although the way she did things weren't really considered the "honest way" to get things done, her methods were very effective none the less. They involved using ones weaknesses to your advantage. For example, if you liked this guy, but he already had a girlfriend, who you just happened to know was extremely jealous, then the best way to approach things would be to get the girl away from him long enough to get in there and make your move on him. Talk your way through things carefully so it looks like you're the good guy. If you have to lie just a tiny bit, then that's what you have to do. Everyone knows that a good soldier will do anything to complete their mission.

Olivia had many tips that she often shared with her fellow schoolmates. She had acquired these tips through personal experience, and very often many errors came before her success. She was now certain that she had a near-flawless system for getting exactly what you want exactly when you want it. She kept her own tips in mind as she walked down Maple Drive to the Flynn-Fletcher house, a determined smile set on her face. She was well aware that she now had only five days left until she returned home, but she also knew that that was more than she needed. Unlike Isabella, she worked fast. However, due to an unfortunate event that morning involving spilt milk, a newspaper and a couple of sewing magazines, and a very annoyed grandfather, she set out to Phineas' house later than she hoped, giving Isabella time to get there first.

* * *

><p>When Isabella walked through the gate into Phineas' backyard, she was immensely satisfied with herself to find that she had arrived before Olivia. The chat with her girls the night before had made things seem less hopeless to her. She pushed all thoughts of the older girl out of her mind, and greeted her friends cheerfully.<p>

"Hey Phineas," she said. "Whatcha doing?"

Phineas had been looking over blueprints with Ferb when Isabella had walked in. They hadn't decided yet on what they were going to build, so that made another reason that the red-haired boy was happy to see Isabella. She would definitely help them decide.

"Hey Isabella," he replied. "We're trying to decide what we want to do today actually. We grabbed some blueprints, but we don't know which one we should go with."

Isabella skipped over to the tree they were currently sitting under and sat herself down next to Phineas. He smiled slightly to himself, and then spread out the blueprints so she could see everything.

"We were planning on making our own brand of organic, sugar-free, highly delicious candy, but we can't get shipping's of flavoring or corn syrup until next Tuesday, so we have to wait to do that. Instead, we could either build a giant slingshot to launch us over Danville to the harbor, make solar-powered jet-planes, build a volleyball court the size of a football field, or build mind-reading helmets. What do you think Isabella?"

"Well, the volleyball game sounds cool. The Fireside Girls and I do need our High Speed Serve Patches."

"Alright then, I know what we're going to do today!"

At that moment, Olivia arrived at the house, and opened the back gate happily.

"Hey guys," she said, trying not to be too discouraged by the fact that Isabella had gotten there first. "What's on the schedule for today?"

Phineas looked up and waved to her. Isabella tried to keep her face clear, regardless of her opinion of the girl.

"We're going to build a giant volleyball court back here and have a tournament," replied Phineas. "Do you wanna be in it?"

"Sure, I'd love to! I was on my school's volleyball team."

"Great! We just need to order the sand, nets, and concrete, and we'll be ready to go!"

Olivia giggled at that. She was feeling very happy that she had finally agreed to spend the week at her grandparents' house. Not just another ordinary vacation. Isabella was staring at with a blank face, so Olivia flashed an award winning smile to her. Isabella's only reaction was to move slightly closer to Phineas. Yep, she was _definitely_ the jealous type. Perfect.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, half a dozen delivery trucks had come and gone, bringing all the necessary supplies. Olivia was amazed at how a ten year old was able to receive all of that. Every time a delivery man asked Phineas to sign, they would comment that he was a little young to be ordering all of the stuff, to which he would reply, "Yes, yes I am." The older girl found herself once again blown away by what this boy could do, which added to her interest. She noticed how Isabella never strayed far from Phineas, unless she was helping unload the supplies, in which case Olivia would make her way over to him and start a half-conversation while he overlooked the boxes coming in. To her delight, Isabella wouldn't approach them right away when she came back, often looking slightly nervous. Phineas didn't really seem to notice, as he was too focused on the supplies, which was perfectly fine for Olivia.<p>

About halfway through the deliveries, Phineas' older sister, Candace, came out and started yelling at her brothers and threatening to call their mom. She had said a brief hello to Olivia before storming back into the house. Everyone acted as if that was the norm, so once again Olivia simply went with it.

One thing that did completely surprise Olivia was the fact that she was actually able to operate a concrete mixing truck on spread the concrete around where the sand would go. She voiced her concern to Phineas, who handed her a large document that she couldn't be bothered to read. Phineas explained that it was a legal document that gave them permission to operate this heavy machinery. Because Olivia was in their backyard, she was allowed to as well without having to go through the weeks of paper work, so she finally agreed. Controlling the vehicle was a lot easier then she thought it would be. The controls had been replaced with a remote that looked a lot like something from a video game. With a few minutes of lessons from Phineas, she was ready to go. She pretended that she needed it explained to her twice so that she could spend a few extra minutes with him, which he seemed fine with. Determined to impress the young inventor, Olivia got to work, doing a much better job then she expected. Phineas was clearly impressed, as her original goal. Isabella even offered her a small forced smile, but the older girl knew that it was only because Phineas was standing right next to them.

A couple of other kids had shown up to help, including a small Indian boy, a large, rather intimidating boy with a buzz cut dressed in black, and four girls dressed in Fireside uniforms, apparently from Isabella's troop. None of the girls really talked to her, but the two boys were on her in seconds. She had expected that, of course, but she politely ended their conversation and walked over to where Phineas was standing looking over a checklist.

Olivia stayed by him most of the time, which made Isabella mostly keep her distance. Phineas occasionally looked over to where she was sitting, but he was too polite to leave his conversation with Olivia, who pretended not to take the hints and continued talking. Around noon, everyone took a break for lunch. Olivia made sure she was sitting next to Phineas, but halfway through he excused himself to finally go talk to Isabella. That was no problem though. Olivia didn't want things too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter, and that you didn't think it was too short. It was mostly focused on Olivia, so the next one will be more on Isabella, and Phineas. It'll be the same day, around the same time. Yeah, I'll try to update as soon as I can. Review please!<strong>


	10. Lunch Break

**Per request of DA AWE-SOME 1 , I'm going to write some of this chapter is 1st person, namely Phineas and Isabella. I won't start with it right away, but I'll get into it. And please bear with me, because writing first person with someone else's character isn't easy. I hope you still like it!**

* * *

><p>Isabella sat eating her lunch, surrounded by her friends, but to her disappointment, not Phineas. He was sitting with Olivia, talking about who knows what. The older girl had been sticking to him like glue the whole day, and it was driving Isabella crazy. While she ate, her friends kept telling her to just go over there and get herself into the conversation, but she was still unsure about it. Phineas couldn't be <em>that <em>oblivious, could he? After all, he now knew how she felt, so he should at least be more open to less than subtle hints, even from a different girl. It was almost starting to get her annoyed with Phineas, but she managed to keep her cool. Freaking out would not help her case in the slightest.

At the moment, Olivia and Phineas were sharing a laugh at a joke Isabella hadn't heard. The older girl noticed Isabella watching them, so she smiled wider and continued talking. Phineas glanced briefly to Isabella, looking only slightly anxious, but he didn't come over just yet. He was too nice to cut someone off like that. Olivia chatted away, acting as if she didn't realize that Phineas wanted to go over to Isabella, which successfully stalled him for half the lunch time. Finally though, Phineas waited until Olivia was done one of her particular stories, before excusing himself, and walking over to Isabella.

"Hey Isabella," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute? Unless of course you girls are busy."

"Not at all!" exclaimed Gretchen.

"Yeah, she's all yours!" said Adyson, all four girls shoving their troop leader towards Phineas enthusiastically. The two of them blushed slightly at the girl's reactions, and went aside to talk. Isabella just couldn't resist throwing a smile at Olivia, who watched them go, not looking the least bit worried. That certainly didn't help to calm her nerves, but Phineas' arm around her most definitely did the trick.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

I pulled Isabella aside to the other side of the yard from where everyone was eating their lunches, perched on various pieces of machinery. The project was mostly done, needing the rest of the sand laid down, and then the nets put up, along with the scoreboard, and we'd be ready for a game.

I hadn't talked to her much since that morning when we decided what to do. Olivia had been hanging out with me a lot, very enthusiastic about everything, and jumping at every chance she got to help. I have to say I admired her for that. Unlike many other kids when we first met them, she seemed totally cool with everything. I remember when we first became friends with Baljeet. He fainted when he saw our bungee jump canyon. I smiled faintly at the memory and turned to Isabella.

"Whatcha been doing this whole time?" I asked her, still smiling. I noticed that she had been looking worried earlier, and decided that I needed to come and talk to her. I felt bad leaving Olivia, but I'm sure she understood.

"The girls and I were just hanging around, helping where we could. They're really excited for the tournament. Ginger has a wicked left-handed serve. You'd better watch out for it."

"Thanks for the warning," I said, laughing. "So how've you been?"

I noticed that Isabella took a second longer than she usually would before answering.

"I'm fine."

She didn't at all sound sure of herself. Normally Isabella would be totally confident about everything, to the point where she was sure that nothing in the entire world could sway her.

"Isabella, I think I know you well enough to know when something is up," I said to her gently. She hesitated for a second longer, and then shook her head.

"I'm fine, really," she insisted, and so I just shrugged. I wasn't going to pry. If she wanted to tell me, then she would. She always did.

"If you say so," I conceded, trying to be convinced. Neither of us said anything for a moment, and then I remembered something that I had wanted to ask her earlier.

"Isabella, what do you think of Olivia?"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

The question startled me. He was seriously talking about her now? In our time together, alone, without that girl bugging us? Gosh, I love him, but sometimes he can be so- ugh!

"She seems nice enough," I said nervously, not wanting to voice my true opinions, but also not wanting to make Olivia seem like she was all that. Phineas didn't seem to notice my cover up, nodding to himself.

"Yeah, she certainly seemed confident on the concrete truck," he agreed. "Kind of reminds me of how you were when you first helped us!"

I smiled wide when he said that. Not that I liked being compared to Olivia, but the compliment was great otherwise.

"I think the two of you would get along great," said Phineas, making my smile fade a bit. I shrugged, keeping my expression neutral as to not show how I felt about that.

"It's possible," I said. Phineas took that answer, and then we dropped the subject of Olivia, and he started talking about the volleyball game instead.

"So, I was thinking about how the teams would work. There are thirteen of us, now that Irving and Django showed up, and Candace decided to join, so that makes one person to be the referee and the other twelve of us can split into two teams."

I found it rather funny that Candace had decided to join in the game, but I suspected it was only because her mom wouldn't come home to see the volleyball court. Candace often did this, resigning to being involved in the action whenever busting her brothers failed. I listened as Phineas continued talking.

"The volleyballs aren't the normal kind either; they can be launched over 200 feet, meaning everyone will need to be spread out to cover the whole area. There'll be a bouncy membrane over the whole yard, to keep the ball from going too high, and everyone will get a pair of shoes that let you jump 50 feet, so that it's possible to get to the ball in time."

As Phineas talked on and on about the game, I watched him, my thoughts flickering through my head like lightning. Part of me was glad to have this time with him, while the other part was still worried about Olivia. I had barely seen Phineas for the whole day so far, and who's to say the rest of it would be any different? We would be back to work soon, and I'd have to leave to do something for half a minute, and then Olivia would step in.

_At least I have right now, _I thought, trying to be happy. Phineas had stopped talking, and was reaching to take my hand. I was about to take it when I heard the sound of a machine being started behind me. I whipped my head around to see that the concrete truck had somehow started up and was about to start rolling towards the house. I saw Phineas about to run for it to try to shut it off, but before the two of us got there we saw Olivia leap into the controls and safely turn it off, causing everyone to applause, even Phineas.

"Great job, Olivia," he congratulated her. She simply nodded, a smile playing on her face. I felt the anger boiling up inside of me. Machines don't just start on their own. Olivia had obviously started it herself and then pretended to get all heroic to impress Phineas. Well, it had worked. Phineas nodded to himself again, checked his watch, and then walked over to everyone.

"Alright guys, I think it's about time to get back to work," he told them. I sighed in dismay and made my way back to my friends, not feeling very confident anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to 3<strong>**rd**** person**

Isabella was right; Olivia had indeed started the concrete truck herself. She had been observing the two talking, and had seen Phineas about to take her hand, so she knew she had to intervene. The concrete truck had been sitting right there, so she carefully started it up, waited a few seconds, and then jumped into it to "save the day." Everyone had looked very impressed, including Phineas, with the exception of Isabella, who just looked furious. The older girl, however, was confident that Isabella would remain quiet about everything. She had taken Olivia's advice seriously, and was worried about losing Phineas too much to risk losing him by telling him what Olivia had told her. Instead, the young girl hoped to simply keep Phineas to herself until Olivia left.

Well, if Isabella thought that she could do something like that, then she had another thing coming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was kind of a pain to write! I don't like 1st person, because it's even harder to remain in character. I probably won't do it again, unless it's requested. The next chapter will again be a continuation of this day. Yeah, that's it for now! Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	11. Olivia Owns the Court

**First of all, everyone needs to check out this story, because it is GENIUS. It's another P&F, much darker, but still amazing. The author of it did what I'm doing now, so here it is: .net/s/7288381/1/The_Call_at_Night  
><strong>

**I would've finished the chapter last night, but I got kind of tired and found it hard to write. I decided it would be better to wait until I'm actually awake, instead of give you guys a bad chapter. Also, per request of another reviewer, Midnight4568 , I'm doing part of this chapter in 1st person again. This one will be way easier though, because I'll be using Olivia for parts of it. It starts basically right after the last chapter. Oh, and one last thing, I don't know the actual rules of volleyball, so I'll be using my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I watched as Phineas called everyone to start working again, a smile lingering on my face. He didn't suspect that I had purposefully broken him and Isabella apart, although it was obvious that she knew. Not that it mattered. I walked over to him once he finished getting everyone organized.

"So Phineas, what do you want me to do?" I asked innocently. He turned to me and smiled.

"You can help me set up the nets once the sand is laid down," he told me. "And thanks for stopping the concrete truck. That could've been a disaster!"

"It's no problem. I figured someone needed to do something."

"Well I'm glad that you did."

The two of us walked over to start unpacking the nets. There was only going to be one game going on at a time, but we needed to use multiple nets to cover the entire court. I quickly looked over the backyard, and realized something.

"Okay, I swear your backyard used to be smaller than this," I remarked. Phineas looked around, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't think I've ever noticed that before, but the yard always seems to be the perfect size."

The two of us looked at each other, still confused, but we shook it off and continued unpacking.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I watched the two of them there together, my eyes blazing.

_Who does that girl think she is, coming in and ruining everything? _I thought angrily. _And Phineas isn't even doing any__thing about it! He's just standing there and letting her flirt with him. What if I was right? What if he doesn't actually like me all that much? He could decide he likes Olivia instead..._

As I thought, my anger melted into sadness. I noticed my friends watching me, but I ignored them, instead going over and sitting next to Candace, who was sitting leaning against the house with her eyes closed, looking bored.

"Hey Candace," I said. She opened one eye to look at me, and then closed it again.

"Hey Isabella," she replied, sounding sleepy. "I hope your day is going better than my mine."

I opened my mouth to tell her what was really going on, but then closed it, thinking. If I told her, then she would go straight to Phineas, and then it would be even worse than if I had told him myself. Luckily for me, Candace wasn't her sharpest at the moment, so she didn't notice my long pause.

"Yeah, everything's going fine for me. What's up with you?"

Candace sighed, sitting herself up straighter to answer me.

"Well, other than the fact that my mom refused to come home to bust Phineas and Ferb, nothing's up."

I laughed quietly to myself at that. Of course I knew about Candace's many failed attempts at showing their mom what Phineas and Ferb did every day. I understood that she was just looking out for her brothers, but I still didn't see the need to get the in trouble. After all, everything was perfectly safe. Still, she looked like she needed some motivating.

"Don't worry, Candace," I said. "You can accomplish anything when you try your hardest."

And yes, of course I realized that I should be taking my own advice, but we've got to pace the story, right?

Candace turned her head to me, half opening her eyes.

"I suppose so. I'd believe that better if I ever actually bust them. But I've been trying for years."

"I tried for years to get Phineas to notice me. If I had given up, then he'd never know how I feel."

At the mention of her brother, Candace opened her eyes all the way.

"So how are things going between you two lovebirds," she asked, a mischievous smile playing on her face. I had already decided how to answer her of course.

"Everything's going fine," I said again. Candace looked around for Phineas, seeing him with Olivia. The two of them were currently standing together, waiting for the sand to finish being spread out. They were standing very close, much to my annoyance. Candace seemed to pick up on the mood.

"So what's this Olivia girl like then?" she asked.

"Umm, I haven't really talked to her much."

Candace looked between me and Phineas and Olivia for a moment.

"She seems to be taking a liking to Phineas," she remarked. The way she said it made it impossible for me to figure out how she felt about the matter.

"Yeah, I noticed," I said. "Then again, she be crazy not to."

Candace shrugged, turning to look at me, her eyes slightly questioning.

"Isabella, you can tell me if something's going on, you know. I never had a sister to give advice to before, but you come pretty close."

I smiled. There were many times that I'd wished for an older sister that I could go to for anything. Candace was right. She was like a sister to me, and I could trust her.

"Well, actually, there's-"

I was cut off by the sudden sound of the giant scoreboard making its annoying buzzing sound. Normally, it only made you jump a little, but with one this big, my ears were ringing afterwards. I looked to see Phineas give thumbs up to Ferb, who was perched on top of the scoreboard wearing earplugs. In the two minutes I had been talking to Candace for, everyone had finished setting up, and we now had a giant volleyball court covering the entire backyard. It struck me as odd once again that the yard was big enough, but I shrugged it off as always.

"Alright, everyone," called Phineas, "everything's ready! It's time to play some volleyball!"

Candace stood up and helped me to my feet, and we started walking towards where Phineas was giving everyone a pair of the shoes that let you jump 50 feet.

"Was there anything else you wanted to say Isabella?" Candace asked me, smiling helpfully. I hesitated for a second, and then made up my mind. I had been going to tell her, but now we were starting and I didn't want to be a nuisance, so I shook my head.

"No, that's about it," I told her. After a second Candace nodded, although I knew she wasn't completely satisfied with my answer. We made our way over to Phineas, who was still standing with Olivia. I stayed by Candace while he was talking, not feeling at all satisfied with myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I saw Isabella go over to Phineas' sister, and the two of them start talking. Even though I knew that she wouldn't tell Phineas, she may tell someone else. It worried me slightly, but I shook it off and focused on helping Phineas instead. We were just finishing putting up the nets, five in all, and now Phineas was going over his checklist, making sure everything was in order. I looked up to see the slightly reflective membrane that now covered the yard. Apparently it would bounce any material off of it, which was good considering the volleyballs would most likely fly out of the yard on the first serve without it. I smiled. Phineas was a genius! No doubt he could easily outsmart any of my past teachers, and probably even university professors.

He was also the nicest person I'd ever met. Even though he barely knew me yet, he invited me to help them, and now continued to let me partake in the activities. If things kept going this way, then I'd call my parents and ask them for another week here. I'm sure they'd say yes. After all, it was their idea for me to come here in the first place.

"Alright, looks like everything's done," said Phineas. "Now we just need to test the buzzer and we can start. Olivia, you may want to cover your ears for this."

I smiled again and covered my ears, waiting for the sound of the buzzer. I still heard it, but at least I was prepared for it, so all it did was make me ears hurt slightly. I watched in something close to amusement as everyone winced from the sound. When it turned off, Phineas called everyone in and started handing out shoes.

"I'll use this name generator programmed with all of our names to randomly choose the teams," he explained, producing a small machine that resembled an iPod. "Ferb will be the referee and scorekeeper, and the remaining twelve of us will be spilt into two teams. After that, we just have fun! And it doesn't matter if you're no good at volleyball, because with these shoes you'll be able to get to the ball easily."

Once everyone had their shoes on, Phineas started up the name generator and started writing names on a white board that had been brought out earlier, splitting the names into two lists. I smiled, feeling very satisfied with the final results:

**Team 1: **

-Gretchen

-Django

-Isabella

-Candace

-Buford

-Ginger

**Team 2:**

-Irving

-Olivia

-Baljeet

-Phineas

-Adyson

-Katie

Having Phineas on my side would give me the perfect opportunity to impress him by making sure our team won. If what he said was true, then I was sure to be the best player here. We all took our places on our sides, and Phineas used the name generator again to choose who got to serve first. As it turns out, it would be my serve. I smiled and went to the back corner to start_. _

_So if I can jump fifty feet then serving should be no problem__, _I thought, smiling. I bent my knees and jumped high in the air, easily making twenty feet, and served the volleyball, starting the game.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes in, we were doing great. I quickly learned who had actually skill, who was decent, and who just could not play, even with the special advances. On my team, Phineas, Adyson and I were definitely the best. Baljeet kept tripping over his feet, but we all made up for it. On the other team, I found out that Isabella was quite the athlete. She was by far the toughest opponent, matching me for skill. Everyone else was pretty good, including the Fireside girl names Ginger, but nowhere near as good as the two of us. So far, the score was 4-3, my team leading. It was Isabella's turn to serve, and I was currently in right front position, waiting. She jumped high and served, obviously aiming the ball right for me. I smirked, and jumped up to meet it, bumping it to my left where Phineas was waiting. He passed it back to Katie, who got it over the net.<p>

This continued for a while, no one losing any points yet. The ball was currently on the other side, on its last pass before needing to be returned over. The ball headed straight for me, so I jumped as high as I could and spiked it to the ground, getting my team another point, earning me a high five from Phineas. I beamed happily as I was congratulated, but quickly returned my attention to the game. We were playing to 15 points, and then we'd switch the teams and do another game. I made my way to the centre of the court near the net, and waited for the serve.

When Phineas explained the rules to everyone, he explained that we weren't using the regular rules; they could be a little complicated if you'd never heard them before, so now the rules were simpler. Three passes max per side, you can't touch the ball twice in a row, and there wasn't really an order in which you rotated, you pretty much just stood where you wanted as long as everyone was basically in positions, 15 points to win, and have fun. That was pretty much what he had told us. The boundaries went to the edge of the sand, and as high as the membrane over the yard. Other than that, you just had to be careful not to hit anyone on purpose, because while not all that hard, a volleyball travelling at 30 mph really hurts when it whack you in the head, or so I've been told.

It was our serve now, and it was Phineas' turn. He shot the ball over the net, and Isabella, who was now front centre, the same position as me, jumped up to pass it to a team mate. The two of us watched each other, her looking serious, while I was smiling. When the ball came towards me, I had to pass it over the net next, so I tried another spike, but Isabella was too fast and dove for the ball, managing to keep it off the ground to pass to Candace, who spiked it over herself, getting their team a point. Her and Isabella high fived as they switched positions, getting ready for the next serve, which would be from their team. I stayed in my position, because no one came to relieve me, and turned my head slightly to see Phineas standing on my right now. He saw me looking and smiled, waving quickly before focusing on the game. I smiled, a genuine one this time, not my usual one when I got something I want. I couldn't get over how cute he was when he was concentrating, but I shook my head to clear it, knowing that I needed to be concentrated now to impress him.

* * *

><p>14-14<p>

That's the score right now. It's our serve, and next point wins. I kind of wish that I could be serving this one, but I'd already served enough, and it was time to give someone else a turn. I did, however, have front center again, which was good instead. Phineas was on my right, a huge smile on his face as always. Isabella was in front of me again, regarding me with an unreadable expression. I kept my expression clear as I waited. Then, the serve was up and the ball was flying over the net, clearing this entire court. Candace jumped up in the back to meet it, sending it forward to Buford, who punched it straight up in the air. Normally, that kind of pass would be illegal, but Phineas never said it was, so it worked. Isabella jumped to hit it, and sent it flying over my head. I didn't see who got it behind me, but I saw it on my right, coming to Phineas, who bumped it towards me.

"It's all yours Olivia!" he called, and I jumped up fifty feet, making contact and spiking the ball clear over the net, heading straight for the ground. Isabella saw it coming, but she wasn't in a good position to jump for it. She could, however, dive, which was exactly what she did. But she got there a second too late, the volleyball bouncing off the ground right next to the spot where she hit the ground a second later. She stood up, brushing sand off herself, as the rest of my team cheered. Phineas came over and high-fived me again, giving me a huge smile.

"Wow, you're amazing, Olivia!" he said, making me blush.

"Thanks, Phineas," I replied, smiling. The rest of my team came over to congratulate me on my final spike, and I looked over to the other side to see Isabella watching me, not quite glaring, more just staring at me. I shrugged to her and turned back to my team mates allowing myself to soak up the compliments. Phineas kept telling me how amazing I was, and I noticed with satisfaction how he didn't always specify his compliments as volleyball related.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I regarded Olivia from my side of the court, not giving her an expression. I was so focused on the other team that I didn't notice Candace walk up to me at first.

"Good job, Isabella," she said, smiling, seeming to be much more into the activity than usual.

"Thanks Candace," I said, trying not to feel too bad that I lost us the game. Normally, I wouldn't care, but it was the fact that Olivia had given me that spike that didn't help. Candace seemed to pick up on part of this.

"Don't worry, we'll get em' next time," she promised enthusiastically. I nodded slowly, and then a thought popped into my mind, one that made me feel a lot better. Tomorrow we were going to the lake, which meant that I'd have the whole day with Phineas, with no Olivia to bug us. I smiled, and Candace nodded, thinking that the smile was for what she had said.

"Now c'mon," she said, "let's go grab a drink before the next game."

I followed her over to where Ferb had somehow made time to set up a drink station, picking up a bottle of water. I was determined to make up for today with our day at the lake. After all, Olivia didn't stand a chance if she wasn't there.

Or so I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, cliff-hanger! I'm very proud to say that this is my longest chapter yet *bows*. Also, did you guys like my fail attempt at breaking the fourth wall? I just felt like throwing that in there. I think I'll do 1st person more often now, but not the whole time like in this chapter. I'll alternate based on which I think would be best. Feel free to request which character you'd like me to do 1st person with, and I'd be happy to oblige. Also, with school coming up (BOOOOO), I won't have quite as much to write, but I promise to update as often as I possibly can. That's it for now! I'll start the next chapter with the next morning, and go from there. Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	12. Like I Needed More Complications

**Thanks again Midnight4568 for the great suggestion! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Isabella sat upright on her towel, gazing out over the crystal clear lake. The sun was still low in sky, seeing it was only 10 am, but it shone with the same ferocity as always. Trees surrounded the lakes perimeter in all but a few spots, including the one where they had set up. This was the largest beach on the lake, and you could actually rent it for parties, which was what they had done, although this was hardly a party. Then again, with Phineas and Ferb coming, you just never know.<p>

Isabella smiled when her mind went to Phineas. He should be arriving any time, along with Ferb and Candace. And no Olivia. Whatever the older girl had done the day before wouldn't matter, because Isabella now had the day alone with Phineas. Well, mostly alone. You know what I mean.

The rest of her Fireside Girls troop were either lying around or playing in the water. Her mother was sitting in a lawn chair with headphones in, reading some romance novel. Isabella was on the lookout for the Flynn-Fletcher car to come driving up. She had told them to be here by 10, which was about the time it was at the moment, so she was very anxious for them to arrive. She was glad that Candace had decided to come. The two girls had been growing closer lately, and Isabella now thought of Candace one of her best friends, as well as someone who could be like an older sister. She didn't know what Candace thought of her, but the way the two were getting along, no doubt she liked hanging out with Isabella.

Isabella was brought out of her thinking when she heard the distinct sound of a car driving up the gravel road. She instantly jumped up to go and meet them. The Flynn-Fletcher car came into view, and stopped just at the edge of the rented property. Isabella could see Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher and Candace sitting in the front. Candace got out and opened the back door, and out jumped Phineas, Ferb...

And Olivia.

Isabella's heart sank. She recalled a few days ago when she had told Phineas that he could invite anyone he liked, but she never expected that he'd invite Olivia. But she should have known. Phineas was just too nice. Either that, or he felt something else towards Olivia...

Regardless of the situation, Isabella put on her best smile and ran over to meet them. The four of them were unloading some bags from the back, and Isabella came to help them.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" she exclaimed. Phineas smiled wide when he saw her.

"Hey Isabella," he said. "Thanks for inviting us."

They were all dressed in their bathing suits already, as was Isabella. She grabbed a cooler and regarded Olivia carefully. The older girl had sunglasses propped on top of her head, and was wearing purple swim shorts and a purple bikini top. Olivia saw Isabella watching her and smiled.

"Hey Isabella, I hope you don't mind that I tagged along," she said happily.

"Of course not, I'm glad you could come," replied Isabella with forced enthusiasm. Olivia nodded to her and took the bag she was carrying down to where everyone else had set up. The boys followed her over, while Candace stopped next to Isabella.

"You didn't look too please to see Olivia here," she remarked, watching for Isabella's reaction. The younger girl sighed.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you what's going on, seeing as you already know."

"Yeah, it wasn't too hard to notice," Candace agreed, Isabella shot a nervous glance to her.

"Do you think Phineas noticed?" she asked nervously. Candace laughed shortly.

"My brother is still too oblivious to notice anything of the sort. But I think we have a lot to talk about."

Isabella nodded and went back over to her towel, putting the bags down. Phineas had laid his towel down next to hers, and Candace put hers down on Isabella's right. Olivia laid hers next to Phineas, while Ferb moved his a little farther down the beach. Phineas went down to the water, testing to see how cold it was, and Candace sat down and started taking out some sunscreen from her bag. Isabella looked around and saw Olivia standing a little ways away from the others. The older girl beckoned her over, much to Isabella's surprise, but she went over none the less.

"What do you want Olivia?" asked Isabella coldly. Olivia raised her eyebrows, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Look, we don't have to do this," she said.

"Do what?"

"I think you know. We don't have to be enemies. You're bringing this on yourself."

"What are you talking about? You're the one who showed up, thinking you can take Phineas from me. So why do you think I don't particularly like you?"

Olivia laughed quietly, her expression seeming kind enough.

"I can't say I blame you. However, I think that the faster you accept what's happening, the better things will get. We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

"Are you crazy? Phineas is mine, I've already told you."

"And what if he picks me?"

The question made Isabella hesitate for a second, so Olivia continued.

"I've got nothing against you Isabella. You seem like you're pretty smart. So listen. Phineas is free to do whatever he wants. He doesn't _belong _to anyone. If he chooses me, what would you do? Would you tell him what I said a few days ago? Do you think that would help you at all?"

Isabella stayed silent, because she knew Olivia was right. If Phineas did choose Olivia, and Isabella tried to break them apart, then Phineas wouldn't even want to be her friend anymore.

"Look, this whole thing doesn't have to be about you," continued Olivia. "All you need to do is back off and let me do what I do, and things will be much easier for the both of us. You can still be friends with Phineas. Or, you can rick losing him for good. Think about what I said."

And with that Olivia walked off, leaving Isabella standing there, trying not to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Candace's POV<strong>

I saw Isabella go over to Olivia, and the two of start talking. From where I was sitting I couldn't tell what they were talking about, but from Isabella's expression by the time Olivia walked away, I could tell it wasn't good. Isabella slowly walked back to sit on her towel, so I decided that the two of us should talk.

"Isabella," I began, but she cut me off.

"Maybe I should just listen to Olivia. Maybe I should just back off to make things easier."

I was stunned at what she was saying. Isabella was never like this. She was the type of kid who would stick up for what she believed in, going to incredible lengths to make things work out. I realized that I had to word this carefully as not to make things worse.

"Look, sometimes, things like this happen. But you have to believe that you can get through it. Phineas may be very oblivious sometimes, but he's not blind. He likes you, a lot, I know he does. You just need to trust that everything will end up okay."

Isabella nodded slowly.

"I guess you're right," she said.

"Of course I am. Don't worry, Phineas will come around. I'd say you should just tell him what's going on, but I can see that's not an option for you."

"Yeah, I just don't know what he'd say. If I told him that Olivia likes him, maybe that would make him like her."

"Then why don't you just tell him the other things she said?"

Isabella turned to me, a confused look on her face.

"How do you know about that?" she asked. I smiled.

"I notice things, Isabella. And from what I've seen, I'm guessing that Olivia has said a lot more than just that she likes him."

"Well, yeah, on the first day we met her, she told me that she would have Phineas by the end of the week, and that she might be moving here! But then today she said that if I just back off then the two of us don't have to be enemies."

I thought about what she said for a moment. I had half a mind to storm over to Olivia and give her a piece of my mind, and then go straight to Phineas, but I managed to resist my natural busting urge for Isabella's sake. It would be best if I let her do things for herself. If I tried to cut in it could make things worse.

"Well, one thing I know for sure is that you can't just give up. If you let that happen, it'll just show Olivia that you can be pushed around easily, and she'll keep bugging you. Just stand strong and don't let her get in your way."

Isabella nodded again but she wasn't looking at me. Instead, she was looking to the water where Phineas was standing talking to Olivia. I had a sudden idea.

"Don't be shy," I said, making Isabella turn to look at me. "Why don't you go and hang out with them? Then you'll be the one that Phineas is paying attention to. Trust me."

Isabella thought over what I said, and then smiled.

"You're right Candace. I'll go talk to the right now. Thanks for the advice."

Isabella stood up to go, and then came back and gave me a quick hug. I hugged her back, and then watched as she skipped happily towards Phineas and Olivia. I could tell that Phineas was happy to have her there, while Olivia didn't really look happy or annoyed, but I did notice her hand twitching faintly, showing that she was indeed annoyed. I smiled. Isabella would do just fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

Olivia and I were busy talking about my plans for the contests that Isabella had said she was planning. I was just telling her about the jet skis when Isabella skipped over.

"Oh hi Isabella!" I said, smiling as she came to a stop next to us. "I was just telling Olivia about the things Ferb and I built last night to use for the contests. We shrunk our jet skis down and brought them along so that everyone could race."

"Are we even old enough to control jet skis?" she asked, smiling. I laughed.

"Normally, I don't think so, but these are custom made with a dozen extra safety features, so legally, we're allowed. These don't even run off fuel, they absorb water into them and recycle it so it's completely environmentally friendly."

"That's so cool Phineas!" said Isabella, her eyes shining. I smiled wider and turned to the lake to show her the course.

"Ferb is out there right now mapping out the course with buoys. When he gets back we can start whenever we want. We also brought an inflatable island that has a diving board with an adjustable height from 1 meter to 10 meters. The island is bouncy, so everyone can find something to do."

Isabella giggled, making me blush.

"You guys always think of everything," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

As Phineas and Isabella talked, I watched them, taking note of Phineas' reactions. He seemed to be very happy around her, and vice versa. He looked at her in a way that showed he really cared for her, the way I sometimes wish someone would look at me. I mean, of course I get stared at a lot, but it's never real. It's only them seeing me on the outside. No boy has ever really gotten to know me well enough to look at me like that. It was as if Phineas was seeing something in Isabella that no one else could see. I started to get this bad feeling in my gut, but I shook it off.

_Focus Olivia, you need to focus. It doesn't matter what she thinks._

I still couldn't help but notice how happy she made him, and I was left with the aching feeling that I wouldn't be able to make him feel that way.

* * *

><p><strong>So earlier I started re-thinking Olivia's character. I figured that before, she was too much of your stereotypical mean girl, so I thought I should go deeper than that. I hope you like this new side of her as much as I do. Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	13. Change of Perspective

**Okay, I'm sorry that I took so long to update! I've been working out a few minor details, and I got a little stuck on some things, not to mention having school, but I promise that I'm going to finish the story.**

**So, the first part of this chapter is half by request, and half me just needing to do it. You may have been asking, where is Ferb during this whole thing? Because he's only actually been in the story a few times. Basically, I felt the need to do Ferb's POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Ferb's POV<strong>

I looked around, seeing Isabella talking to Olivia, Candace watching them nervously, and Phineas not noticing any of it. I kept my expression blank as I silently watched Olivia walk over to Phineas and start talking, and then Isabella start talking with Candace. I stood up and walked down to the lake holding in my hand what looked like a small toy jet ski, but when I put it in the water and pressed a button on the side, it started to shake, and then expanded rapidly into a full sized jet ski. I gave Phineas a thumbs up and hopped on, starting my round of the lake to set up the buoys, which were currently in my pocket, also shrunken down. I activated them one by one and set them up in the water, my mind elsewhere.

Over the last few days, since Olivia showed up, I noticed that Isabella had seemed more distant, not really herself. Of course I knew perfectly well what was going on. How could I not? I glanced back to shore to see Isabella stand up from where she had been sitting talking to Candace, and walk over to Phineas and Olivia. I was too far away to see their faces, but I knew that Phineas and Isabella would be smiling. They always smiled when they were together.

I finished setting up and made my way back to shore, shrinking the jet ski back down. Phineas waved as I came up.

"Hey Ferb, we all set?" he asked. I nodded.

"Great! I'll tell the others."

Phineas, Isabella, and Olivia all walked off to go tell the other girls that they were ready. I walked over to my bag and pulled out the other jet skis, making a total of 12, enough for everyone. But my mind was still wandering. I knew that if anyone was to tell Phineas what was going on, it needed to be Isabella. But I had no idea when she'd finally say something. Obviously Olivia had said something that made her think she couldn't tell Phineas. I started feeling worried for my step-brother. But I had to believe that Isabella would get through to him in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

Olivia trailed slightly behind Phineas and Isabella, thinking hard. What was with her today? She was experiencing a feeling that she seldom felt. Seeing the two of them together, it made her feel almost… guilty. But she ignored it and focused on how to get herself closer to Phineas, which wasn't really working out at the moment, seeing as Isabella was still here, and didn't look like she was planning on leaving anytime soon. Then an idea struck Olivia. Instead of wasting her time trying to get Phineas alone, why not just get closer to him with Isabella there? With luck, the younger girl would get jealous, and become much like she had the day before. So Olivia walked up right next to Phineas and listened to what they were talking about.

"So the stage is still under the ground, ready to go" Phineas was saying, "and we'll bring it up tonight. Oh hey Olivia."

Phineas noticed Olivia standing there, and gave her a small nod.

"We were thinking that later tonight, everyone could come back to our place and we could have karaoke performances," explained Phineas. Olivia nodded, smiling. Isabella eyed her carefully, trying not to look too annoyed.

"They have a stage under their yard that they sometimes use," added Isabella. "The yard opens and it comes up, with all the speakers and microphones and instruments. Do you play any instruments?"

"Well, I can play a little piano, but I mostly love to sing," the older girl answered.

"That's great!" said Phineas. "You can perform tonight if you want. We have a list of over a hundred thousand songs to choose from, you're sure to find something."

Olivia was thoroughly impressed by what Phineas was saying, and glad that she had another chance to show off her skills. Her friends back home often told her that she had the most amazing voice.

The three of them finished gathering everyone and went down to the water. Olivia noticed again with amazement at everything they had set up, from the buoys to the floating island. How they did all that, she couldn't even imagine. But she hoped to be spending more and more time with Phineas, so she was sure to find out.

"Alright, we'll all go out to the island, and then we can decide what we want to do first," said Phineas. Ferb handed him a small remote, and with the simple push of a button, all the jet skis that were laid out on the sand grew into normal size, and everyone hopped on one to get to the island.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I jumped off the jet ski and found myself bouncing up and down on the inflatable island. I laughed, and jumped higher. The other girls were jumping as well, except for Candace and Olivia. Candace was looking slightly agitated, like she desperately needed to call her mom, while Olivia stood looking around, her gaze lingering on Phineas, I noted with annoyance. But I took Candace's advice to not let it bother me and walked over to where Phineas was kneeling near the water, making sure all the jet skis wouldn't float off.

"So Phineas, whatcha doing?" I asked, knowing perfectly well but just needing an excuse to start a conversation.

"I'm just making sure that the jet skis stay put while we're not using them," he explained, standing up and facing me. "It's easier if I just tie them to the island instead of shrinking them down again, because we'll need them later."

I smiled and bounced slowly up and down, my feet not leaving the island. Phineas laughed and started jumping as well. We both then jumped as high as we could, which was fairly high, laughing the whole time. Then my concentration slipped as I spotted Olivia watching us, and I jumped a little too far to my right, falling into the lake.

"Isabella!" exclaimed Phineas, leaning down and reaching out his hand to me. "You okay?"

I was perfectly fine of course, but I decided to tease him. I mumbled something, acting as if I wasn't okay, and Phineas reached down lower to take my hand to help me out. I grabbed it, and then smirked, pulling him in as well. When his head came above water he laughed, and I splashed him, laughing as well. We stayed in the water for another minute, just playing around, and then Phineas pulled himself up to sit on the island, helping me up as well.

"Okay, which contest do you want to do first?" he asked, his hair dripping wet. I couldn't help but notice how adorable it made him look, with the sun shining on his bright red hair, but I managed to answer.

"Umm, why don't we ask everyone and see what they think?"

Phineas nodded and stood up, taking my hand to help me and making me blush. He seemed to notice this and smiled wider. The two of us walked over to where everyone else was jumping and playing. To my extreme satisfaction, Phineas was still holding my hand when he spoke.

"So as you all know, we've planned some fun contests. Remember, there's no prize if you win, it's just to play and have fun. So, we have diving, swimming, jet ski races, and wake boarding. We brought a boat that we shrunk down, so we can also take anyone tubing if they want to try it."

I saw everyone assembled cheer at the news. I looked over who was standing there waiting; Ferb, Candace, Olivia, and then my troop, Gretchen, Katie, Adyson, Holly, Milly, and Ginger. Phineas had told me that he had invited a few more friends; Baljeet was busy with a family visit, Buford was going to some bully seminar, Irving had wanted to come, but his brother had dragged him to a comic book sale, and Django had an art show with his dad. Candace had invited some of her friends as well, but Stacy was going out with her mom for the day, and Jenny had a "Save the Turtles" campaign.

"If you don't want to do a contest, you can do some jumping on here instead," continued Phineas. I looked around, studying the island more closely. It was mostly one level, not counting the adjustable diving board, but there were a few platforms that were maybe three feet at the highest off the regular level. In a few places there were openings in the ground so you could swim in the small areas. There was also a slide that went up several dozen feet that went straight into the lake. All the other equipment, like the jet skis and boat, were tied up on the side. The entire island was easily fifty by fifty feet in diameter. I was surprised that my mom was still reading and not able to see it.

"Alright, so what does everyone want to start with?" Phineas asked.

"How about the jet ski race?" suggested Adyson, and everyone nodded their agreement.

"Okay, everyone who wants to race can follow me to the jet skis," said Phineas, and the two of us led everyone over. When I glanced back, I noticed Olivia watching us very closely. She wasn't quite glaring; she was obviously too smart to do anything like that with everyone around, but she definitely didn't look happy. I would have been troubled, but still holding Phineas' hand helped a lot. Yep, today was going to be fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I watched as Phineas and Isabella walked hand in hand over to the jet skis. It made me jealous, but not angry. Why would I have any need to be angry? It's not like I didn't like Isabella; she was just doing what anyone would do. But I was still jealous of her. Phineas cared about her so much. Anyone could see that. So as I watched the two of them walk together, I once again felt guilty about what I was trying to do. But when had I ever given up?

Not even I could see whether or not this time was going to be any different.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was fun to write! Again, sorry about the time it took to update. I should have been more on top of it. But in the end I managed to give you a chapter. I hope you liked it!<strong>


	14. Not Just About The Race

**Again, sorry if you think I took too long to update. I would have finished it Friday but I went over to my friends' house and then it became a sleepover and I didn't get home until 2pm today, and then I was typing as best as I could while also trying to get some homework done. Then today I had to go to my sisters dentist appointment and I was gone for hours and then when I got back we watched the P&F movie (love it!) and then I madly tried to finish typing and got it done just in time for bed. Yeah yeah, excuses, excuses. Whatever, I'm done it now xD**

**Okay, thanks for the reviews. I noticed people saying how I shouldn't make Olivia too nice, because it makes you like her too much. Don't worry though; I already know how things will work out in the end. And now... the jet ski race!**

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

Isabella and I led everyone over to the jet skis. When I kneeled down to let them float free, I had to let go of Isabella's hand. I could have sworn I heard her sigh, but maybe it was just my imagination. I set loose all the jet skis so that they were hanging on by a single rope that could be easily untied.

"Now the rules are simple," I said, addressing everyone. "We'll all go out to the starting point, and then we just follow the buoys until we reach the finish line. So everyone take a jet ski and we can start!"

I waited as everyone made their way over. But on their way, four people stopped by me quickly. The first was Candace.

"Although I'm having a hard time resisting my mad urge to bust you, I'm still going to cream you in the race," she said, smiling, and then hopped on a jet ski and went towards the starting line. I was feeling slightly confused, when Isabella paused next to me to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. She giggled, quickly glanced behind her, and ran over to meet her friends. Then, as Olivia walked by me, she stopped for a second.

"Good luck Phineas," she said, winking at me, and then walked over to get her jet ski. By the time Ferb stopped next to me, I was feeling extremely confused.

"Ferb, do you have any idea what just happened?" I asked. It looked like Ferb was holding back a smile, but I couldn't be sure.

"I have no idea," he replied, and then left me standing there, not sure at all what to think.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I met my friends at the water and they all smiled and giggled as we got onto our jet skis and made our way to the starting point. They were built in a way that helped them balance; otherwise we'd fall off if we stayed still for too long. Phineas was the last to get in line to start. When he was in place, he called out to everyone.

"The first buoy has a buzzer on it, so just watch it and it will tell us when to go," he called, and then faced forward and revved his engine. I smiled and looked to the first buoy. Within a few seconds a screen came out of the top of it (don't even ask me how, I have no idea) and displayed a giant number 10. It started counting down, and I got ready to start. 3… 2… 1… Go!

The buzzer sounded and I sped off, trailing slightly behind Phineas, Gretchen, and Olivia. I smirked and pushed on faster, coming up close to Olivia and matching her turn for turn. This seemed to annoy her, and she tried to get away to go on ahead, but I stuck next to her. I saw Phineas coming up just behind me, and then the three of us were racing neck and neck, trying to get slightly farther ahead. At times others would come up behind us, and once Candace got a substantial lead, but then she hit a turn too hard and fell behind us. About halfway through the course, Olivia and I pulled ahead, the two of us now in the lead.

There was mostly straight line for us to travel down for a little bit, so I stole a glance at Olivia. She was staring forward in concentration, but she seemed to notice me looking at her and turned her head to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the next turn. I smiled at her, and that seemed to confuse her, giving me time to speed ahead and perfectly hit the turn while she looked too late and missed it, having to circle back around and lose the lead. I spared a look back to see her trying to catch up, but there were a few people in between me and her. Phineas was just behind me, with Ferb, Adyson, and Holly trailing slightly behind. I looked forward again, seeing the finish line, and knowing I had it in the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

I saw Isabella pull way ahead into the lead, and Olivia fall back behind me. I watched as Isabella sped through the finish line, and the automatic confetti shot out of the nearest buoy. I went through behind her and looked back as everyone else came through. We all circled back around to the island, and hopped on, tying up our jet skis. When I reached it, Isabella was jumping up and down, waiting for me. When she saw me walking up to her she ran over- or bounced over- and I gave her a high five.

"Great job Isabella!" I congratulated her. She beamed and pulled me in for a hug, and then pulled away, blushing. I laughed, and everyone else came up to congratulate her. I noticed how Candace seemed especially happy. The last person to go up to her was Olivia. I listened in confusion again at what they were saying.

"Not bad Isabella," said Olivia, nodding slowly. Isabella shrugged.

"It was nothing," she said. The older girl raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed

"You play a tough game," Olivia noted. "But remember that I'll be coming back twice as hard."

"We'll see about that," replied Isabella, and then she walked away to meet her friends. Olivia turned her head to me and smiled, and then walked off to go check out the diving board. I was once again left in confusion as Ferb came up next to me, looking from Olivia to Isabella to me.

"Were they even talking about the contests?" I asked him, very confused. Ferb actually did smile this time, but only for a second.

"Give it a little while; you'll figure it out," he said, and then walked off to prepare for the next contest. I stood there, my gaze flickering between Isabella and Olivia.

"Will someone just tell me what is going on?" I said to no one. Then Candace walked over to me, apparently having heard my comment.

"Don't worry little bro," she said, barely holding back a smile. "I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

And then she walked over to Isabella and whispered something to her. They both looked to me quickly, and then the two girls shared a laugh. I walked over to sit on the edge of the island, thinking hard. I smiled slightly and shook my head.

"What is everyone talking about?" I mumbled, looking behind me at Isabella. "Does everything have to be so confusing?"

_Why yes Phineas, _I thought to myself. _Yes it does._

Great.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor Phineas. I just love how he has no idea what's going on. Anyways, I know the chapter was shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it with this. So, I have a question for you guys. What do you think of the pacing of the story? Is it going too slow, or is it perfect? Just wondering what you think. Yeah, I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. You guys are the best :) <strong>


	15. Just Hangin' Around

**First things first, thanks for the reviews. Second, I think some people need to lower their expectations for how often I update. Unless it's a weekend, or I'm sick, kind of like I am now, I'll be at school and have homework and pretty much just be busy. If I wasn't staying home today I'd probably only have an hour max to type. So, that said, I'll be updating way less often. On weekends you can expect more, but that's it. Now, the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

Olivia sat on the edge of the island, her bare feet dangling in the water. It had been a few hours since the jet ski race. They had done a few more contests, and she had been declared the winner in diving, performing a perfect swan dive with an extra flip from the 10 meter.

Meanwhile, Isabella was swimming in one of the open areas with her troop. They were laughing and splashing each other and basically just having a good time. The contests were now over, and they were just going to play around and have fun until it was time to leave. Afterwards, they would all head to back to the Flynn-Fletcher house for the karaoke that Phineas promised. Isabella was definitely looking forward to it.

Phineas went shooting down the slide and when he was about to hit the bottom, he bent his knees and pushed off the bouncy material, flipping over to the other side and landing on his feet. He smiled and turned around and looked up, seeing Ferb getting ready to go down the slide. Candace stood near the bottom watching her brothers go down. Phineas noticed that her hand kept twitching, but he figured it wasn't really anything.

Candace was feeling intensely annoyed about not being able to call her mom on her brothers. Even if she did have her phone with her, she would still try to resist the urge. After all, if she called, that would ruin it for Isabella as well, whom Candace had grown rather fond of lately. She would hate to see the young girl get in trouble as well.

Ferb reached the bottom of the slide and did a back flip off of it, clearing the entire island and diving into the water. When he emerged his brother was clapping. He swam back to shore and hauled himself up. He was just about to get ready to go again when he noticed Olivia sitting by herself on the other side of the island. So instead, he stood up and walked over to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Olivia's POV<strong>

I looked up when I heard the sound of someone approaching me, and was rather surprised to see Ferb standing next to me.

"What's up Ferb?" I said. He shrugged and sat down next to me.

"You looked like you could use some company," he answered, and then went silent again. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks."

The two of us sat there for a moment in silence, and then I just had to ask him something.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked. Ferb tilted his head slightly.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're obviously smart enough to see what's going on."

He shrugged again.

"You just looked like you were lonely," he said. I smiled.

"Well, thanks Ferb. You're a cool kid."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

I saw Ferb walk over and sit next to Olivia. Although I was curious as to what they were talking about, I didn't want to butt in, so I walked over to where Candace was standing.

"You having fun?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I am," she said. "Although if mom were here, you'd be so busted."

I frowned in confusion, and then shook it off. Candace was always talking like that.

"So you do know what's going on," I said, a statement rather than a question. She shrugged.

"There's a lot going on," she replied.

"I think you know what I meant."

"And I meant what I said. There's a lot going on that I know about. Just make sure when the time comes, you make the right choice."

I put on a helpless expression.

"Candace, I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

She laughed, and then put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look Phineas, you're smart; and sometimes, there are things that we don't really need to know. I promise you that before the week is up, everything will make sense."

I nodded, conceding to listen to her. After all, she was my older sister, so she most likely knew better.

"Now, why don't you go hang out with Isabella," she suggested. I smiled and nodded again.

"Okay, see ya later sis!"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I sat on the edge of the opening into the water, resting for a second. I was about to jump back in when suddenly I saw Phineas come running towards us. He jumped up, and did a cannon ball into the middle of the water. I laughed. When he came up, he saw me sitting there and swam the short distance over to the edge, treading water just in front of me.

"Hey Isabella," he said. "Whatcha doing?"

Normally, it annoyed me when someone said my catchphrase, but it sounded cute when Phineas said it, so it didn't bother me.

"Just hanging," I answered. "This island is amazing."

"It was nothing," he said, swimming over next to me and resting his arms on the side to make it easier.

"Well everyone sure is having a great time."

"We try."

I laughed when he said that. Phineas and Ferb would always try their absolute hardest to make summer the best for everyone, not just themselves, no matter how difficult it would be. Like the time when they built an entire haunted house just to cure my silly case of hiccups. Of course, it meant I got to spend the whole day with undivided attention from Phineas, back when he was still oblivious as to how I felt about him.

Phineas finally lifted himself up and sat next to me. He shook his head briefly to get the droplets out of his hair, spraying me in the process.

"Hey," I laughed, leaning down to splash him.

"Sorry Izzie," he said, laughing as well. I tilted my head at him curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think you've ever called me Izzie before," I explained, smiling slightly now. Phineas thought for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "Do you mind if I call you that sometimes?"

"Not at all Phineas."

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

Isabella and I talked for a little while longer. The other Fireside Girls drifted to another opening to swim in, giving us some privacy. Somehow, we had gotten into the topic of names.

"So what does Isabella mean?" I asked.

"Hmm, it has something to do with God. The origin is Italian, I know for sure. What about Phineas?"

"It has something to do with snakes, I think. It's definitely not a very common name."

"I like it," she said. "It's unique; and it's your name."

I smiled, my feet flicking water into the air.

"Thanks. I really like the name Isabella. It's pretty."

I saw Isabella blushed slightly when I said that, her gaze on the water.

"Thanks Phineas," she said. I smiled again, watching our reflections. We stayed silent for a minute, and then Isabella spoke.

"What is Ferb short for?" she asked curiously.

"I think it's short for-" I started, but was cut off when the two of us were suddenly soaked when Buford did a cannon ball into the lake, making a huge spray of water that covered half the island.

"How does he do that?" Isabella asked in slight exasperation. I chuckled quietly and shook my head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>An hour later, mom arrived to pick us up. I would have loved to show her the island, but while we were all playing around on the jet skis, suddenly out of nowhere a helicopter had come, flying out of control, and a metal hook had attached onto the island, picking it up and carrying it away. There was some guy with a German accent yelling something from it, but we were too far away to hear. Perry showed up after it disappeared, and we all went back to shore, shrinking the jet skis down to make them easier to bring back. Then we had all played at the shore until I saw our car. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro had finally looked up from her book and saw us all there. Mom picked up me, Ferb, Candace, and Olivia, and we all drove back to our house. Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro was taking the girls back, and they'd meet us at our house as soon as they could.<p>

When we arrived back, mom had to leave to meet dad at an antique auction, so she left Candace in charge. Well, conditionally. We had just enough time before the girls got back to set up the stage for the performances. This was going to be great.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I don't have much to say now, other than I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, I know I switched POV's kind of fast in the beginning, but I wanted to cover a bunch of them at once. And I'm <em>pretty<em> sure that Phineas' has never called her Izzie before, so don't shoot me if I'm wrong. Yeah, review please!**


	16. A Sudden Shot of Bravery

**This chapter contains an extremely awesome suggestion from sistergrimm97. Thanks! Also, this entire chapter is going to be in 3rd person, just to let you know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas was just checking the wiring under the stage when he heard the back gate open. He quickly plugged all the correct wires in and pushed off the ground with his feet, making the skate board he was lying on roll out from under the stage. He stood up and waved to Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls as they checked everything out. They had made a few minor modifications to the stage, like adding different colored lights and expanding it by a few feet. All in all, it was really something. And the fact that they had gotten it set up in twenty minutes was even more amazing.<p>

It was just starting to get dark out, so they had the lights on the stage turned on already. Ferb was attached to cable and hanging down from above the stage, adjusting a light. Candace was leaning against the side of the house, standing next to Stacy, who had come over a few minutes ago. Olivia was holding some small electronic device, and looking from it to the stage. Phineas walked over to the girls to greet them.

"Hello ladies," he said, smiling as he came to a stop in front of them. "Everything is just about set, and then we can get going! You can take a seat anywhere in the yard while we go over some last minute checks."

Most of the girls went to sit down, while Isabella hung back for a second.

"So we just choose any song and perform it?" she asked. Phineas nodded.

"That's right, you can choose any song. The lyrics will appear on the screen off to the side in case you need them."

Isabella thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Cool. You guys need any help?"

"No, I think we're good. We just need to wait for Ferb to finish with the lights."

"Okay," she said. "This is going to be really fun. You guys are the best."

Isabella then walked off towards her friends, trying to think up the perfect song.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Phineas stood on the stage holding a microphone, ready to address his friends, who were all seated on the grass, waiting to start.<p>

"Alright guys," he said speaking into the microphone, and holding up the device that Olivia had earlier. "When you come up, you can scroll through songs on here. Then you just pick one and sing. So, who wants to go first?"

Mostly everyone put up their hands, so Phineas pulled another small device out of his pocket.

"Random name generator," he explained. He activated it and waited until a name appeared on the screen.

"Candace, looks like you're up first," he said. The red-headed teen smiled and went up to the stage. She took the microphone and song list, quickly scrolling through and making her choice. The music came on, the opening tune to the song "Busted" started playing. You know, the one Candace and Vanessa sung as a duet even though they were on opposite sides of the city? Everyone thought it was rather funny, while Phineas was slightly confused, but she did a great job none the less.

* * *

><p>A little while later, after Candace had finished her turn, everyone else went. Isabella was waiting until the end to perform. It was now her turn, and she had the perfect song in mind. She hadn't been sure about it at first, but she knew that she had to try. She went up onto the stage and took the mic and song list. She scrolled through it, and when she found the song she smiled and selected it. The music started, and Isabella began singing.<p>

**(You NEED to turn on the song while Isabella is singing. ****Go to YouTube and type in "Taylor Swift Better Than Revenge Lyrics" the fourth one down has the best audio)****  
><strong>

"_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

Olivia's eyes widened when she realized what song Isabella had chosen. Isabella smiled and winked at her, and sang:

"**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...**

**I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him**

**She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause**

**She took him faster than you could say sabotage**

**I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**

**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge**

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list**

**She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

**I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling**

**And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know**

**Or pushing people down to get to where you wanna go**

**They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity**

**She's not a saint, and she's not what you think**

**She's an actress, whoa**

**But she's better known for the things that she does on the mattress, whoa**

**Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys**

**On the playground won't make you many friends**

**She should keep in mind**

**She should keep in mind**

**There is nothing I do better than revenge"**

**(Stop the song now)**

Isabella finished singing and took a bow. Her friends all jumped up and cheered. Olivia slowly rose to her feet and joined in the clapping, her expression unreadable. When Isabella came down from the stage, Candace gave her a high five, and her troop all squealed in excitement at what she had chosen. Ferb gave her a silent thumbs up, and Olivia stayed back. She was completely shocked at how bold Isabella had been, which didn't help much with her overall confidence. Half of her plan relied on Isabella being too afraid to do anything about it. If she kept this up, things would not go well at all.

When Phineas came up to Isabella to congratulate her on a good job, he looked impressed, while also slightly confused.

"Great job Izzie," he said. "But why did you choose that song?"

Isabella glanced to where Olivia was standing watching them, and shrugged.

"It just seemed like a good idea," she answered, and then giggled and turned around, starting towards the gate.

"Night, Phineas," she said, and then she was gone. Phineas was left in confusion, and then Olivia walked by him, on her way out as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she told him as she left, seeming distracted. The Fireside Girls drifted off after Isabella, and Candace and Stacy went up to Candace's room to hang out, leaving Ferb with a very confused Phineas.

"Okay, that's it Ferb," he exclaimed, turning to face his step-brother. "What is going on?"

Ferb cracked a small smile, rather impressed himself at what Isabella had done. He still knew that it wasn't his place to intervene, so he gave a half answer.

"Just wait," he said. "Everything will make sense before the week is up."

And then the young green-haired inventor walked into the house, leaving Phineas standing there. He looked up to the sky and flung his arms out in exasperation.

"I thought I was done being oblivious!" he said, before shaking his head and walking into the house.

* * *

><p>That night, Olivia lie in bed, thinking hard. After what Isabella had done, the young girl would be way more confident. It took a lot of guts to sing that, even if Phineas still had no idea what was happening. Olivia thought right up until she fell asleep.<p>

Isabella was thinking as well, and about the same thing. She had been so nervous about singing that song, but she had done it, and now she felt so much better. And she was going to go through with what she said, one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the song was sistergrimm97's suggestion, and it was genius! As soon as I listened to it I just HAD to include it. Sorry if the chapter was a little short; I've been planning out entire chapters recently, and I needed to start the next one with a new day. So, yeah... review!<strong>


	17. Decisions to be Made

**First of all, this girl is freaking genius! .net/u/2077780/ She wrote one of my all time fav stories on fanfiction, so you NEED to check it out, if you already haven't(I'm sure everyone has though xD)  
><strong>

**Now, I'm sorry to say that the story is almost coming to a close. I have a few chapter left, and then it's done. I will mostly likely be making a sequel, but I won't do it straight away, seeing as I have other story ideas already planned out. Again, it will be in 3rd person the whole time. Yeah, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up at the crack of dawn, her alarm blaring annoyingly in her ear. She groaned and shut it off, glancing at the time. The clock read 7:00am. Normally she wouldn't set an alarm in summer, but she really wanted to get to Phineas' house early, before anyone else. She had something very important to do.<p>

Two days ago they had gone to the lake and had the karaoke performances. Isabella had surprised her by singing "Better Then Revenge". Olivia had thought that she was too scared to do anything about it, but apparently not. Then the next day Isabella had stuck to Phineas the entire time. The older girl had been able to hang out with him as well, but not without Isabella there. They had had a crazy laser tag battle in the backyard the day before, with robots that shot paint-balls at you and tons of other obstacles. It was all just good fun, but the whole time Olivia noticed that Isabella was way more confident and sure of herself. Olivia had still taken to opportunity to show off of course, but the young Mexican-Jewish girl had definitely been playing her hardest.

Olivia sat upright on her bed and thought for a moment. The night before, she had been thinking a lot. This was her last day in Danville before she went back home. Whatever happened from now on depended on this day. Whether or not she moved back here in a few weeks. Finally, she had come to a decision of what she was going to do.

"This is it Olivia," she said to herself. "You can do it."

She got up and quickly got ready, on her way out the door in twenty minutes. She walked swiftly down Maple Drive, breathing in the warm morning air. When she saw the Flynn-Fletcher house she took a deep breathe, and walked through the gate into the backyard. She saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree, looking over a few blueprints. She also saw with satisfaction that she was indeed the first one to arrive.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling and walking over to them. "What's up?"

Phineas raised his head and smiled.

"Oh hi Olivia, you're here early," he commented. "We're looking over a few blueprints for today's project. Got any ideas?"

"Actually Phineas, I wanted to talk to you for a minute," she explained. "Alone, it that's alright."

Phineas had no idea what she wanted to talk about, but he agreed, walking off a bit with her so they could talk.

"What is it?" he asked. Olivia took another deep breathe.

"Well, I was wondering if later, the two of us could go out somewhere together," she said, feeling slightly nervous. "I have something that I need to tell you."

Phineas tilted his head to her, wondering what she could possibly have to tell him.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun," he answered. "We could go right after we're done here."

Olivia beamed.

"Great!"

Suddenly the two of them heard a sound behind them, that sounded like someone crying. They both turned their heads to see Isabella standing there, holding the gate open, looking heartbroken.

Of course she had heard every word that they had said.

"Isabella-" started Olivia, but the younger girl wanted nothing to do with her. She turned around and ran away, back towards her house. Phineas was completely shocked.

"What's going on?" he asked Olivia. She smiled sadly and nodded her head towards Isabella's house.

"Go after her Phineas," she told him. "And I'd just like to say, I'm sorry."

Phineas was very confused by the sudden events, and even more so by Olivia's apology.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked.

"I'm sure Isabella will explain," she answered. "Now go!"

Phineas paused for a moment, and then ran through the gate and across the street to Isabella's house. Olivia smiled as she watched him go, and then she turned around and walked to the tree to check out those blueprints. Perhaps she would get into building...

* * *

><p>Isabella ran into the house and straight up to her room. She buried her head in her pillow, crying quietly to herself. After everything she had done, how could everything go so wrong?<p>

Phineas knocked on the door, which was immediately answered by Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. She looked very concerned.

"You'd better go up there Phineas," she said. "Isa seems pretty upset about something."

He nodded to her and went up the stairs, taking two at a time. When he reached Isabella's door he stopped, hearing sobs coming from inside. He carefully knocked on the door.

"Go away mom!" called Isabella from inside.

"It's me," said Phineas. He heard the crying stop, and waited for half a minute, until Isabella slowly walked over and opened the door.

"What do you want Phineas?" she asked quietly, her face wet with tears, not looking at him. He took a step inside, reaching out to her, but she pulled away, turning around and going to sit on her bed, her hair hiding her face.

"Isabella, tell me what's wrong," he said softly, slowly walking over to sit down next to her. She didn't answered right away, and when she did, Phineas could hear that she was crying again.

"Olivia," was all she said, making him confused once again.

"What about her?" he inquired.

"She likes you Phineas. A lot."

Phineas was shocked. Olivia had a crush on him?

"She does?"

He heard a sob break through Isabella's voice as she continued.

"How could you not notice?" she demanded. "She was practically screaming it in your face!"

Phineas thought for a moment, his mind going over the past few days. If he thought about, what Isabella said did make some sense, but it didn't matter.

"You're the only girl I notice," he told her, blushing slightly. Isabella stopped crying and lifted her head up, her hair falling back from her face.

"I am?" she whispered, wondering if she was really hearing what she thought she was.

"Of course you are. You're the single most amazing girl I have ever met. Olivia is great and all, but she has nothing on you. You're smart, funny, brave, adventurous, and you're the nicest person I know. And that's not even putting a dent in it. You always find a way to lift me up whenever I feel down. You come over every day offering your help, even though sometimes it's a lot of hard work. You're always helping other people, even when it gets you nothing in return. You make every day the best day ever for me. You always have."

Isabella didn't know what to say. Over those few days, she had thought for sure that Olivia had him, but here he was telling her this.

"Phineas, I..." she trailed off, speechless, and unbelievably happy. Phineas smiled and took her hand.

"You don't have to say anything, but I do. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not noticing. It must have made it look like I wasn't doing anything about it. I promise I'll do everything I can to make it up for you."

Another tear fell down Isabella's face, but this time it was because she was happy. Suddenly an idea popped into Phineas' head.

"Hey, why don't we go to Paris?" he suggested, taking Isabella by surprise.

"Paris? Now?"

"Yeah, why not? I promised I'd take you, so why not now? We can use our jet plane and be there in ten minutes. Then we can spend the day there and be back by dinner time."

Isabella smiled wide and pulled Phineas in for a hug. She closed her eyes, unable to explain how she felt right now. After everything that had happened, she got exactly what she had hoped for: Phineas.

* * *

><p>Ferb and Olivia looked over the blueprints. Ferb was currently trying to explain quantum physics to her, but she was getting completely lost.<p>

"Okay, this is a bit too much to take in," she said, putting a hand to her head. "Call me in a few years and we can try again."

Ferb nodded and put the blueprints down. Olivia sat down next to him, glancing briefly to Isabella's house.

"I'm guessing you know what just happened," she said. Ferb nodded. Olivia leaned her head back on the tree and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, the two of them belong together. It just took me a while to realize it."

Another nod.

"I hope Isabella forgives me," she told him, opening her eyes. "I'd rather not leave her having her hate me."

"She won't hate you; not after what you did for her," he assured her. Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"So I hear you might be moving here."

Olivia sighed.

"It's possible, but I don't know if it's a good idea. Not after how much of a jerk I was."

Ferb shook his head. She turned to look at him.

"Everyone would love having you here," he said. Olivia was about to respond when she heard the gate opening and saw Phineas and Isabella walk in, hand in hand. Isabella looked completely happy, while Phineas looked nervous. He gestured for her to come over, so Olivia stood up.

"I'll be right back Ferb," she said, walking over to them.

"Hey," Olivia greeted them, offering them a small smile. Phineas started the conversation.

"Umm, Isabella told me about what happened, and-"

"Don't worry about it Phineas," she cut in. "I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of you two lovebirds."

Phineas blushed, and Isabella spoke up.

"Olivia, could we talk for a second?" she asked. Olivia nodded, and Phineas went over to sit next to his step-brother. The two girls faced each other.

"Listen Isabella, I am so sorry about everything," apologized Olivia. "I was such a jerk, and it took me way to long to realize that you two are meant for each other. Today is my last day anyways, so I'll be out of your hair for good."

Isabella smiled, which made Olivia very relieved. It meant a lot to her to be forgiven.

"I'm not mad at you, so you don't need to worry about that. And I didn't tell Phineas everything; he doesn't know what you said to me on the first day, or at the lake. After what you did, I didn't think you deserved to have me say those things."

"Thank you so much Isabella."

"Not at all," she said, still smiling. "And just to let you know, I think it would be great if you moved here permanently. You and I could be great friends."

Olivia was shocked. After everything she had done, Isabella wanted her to stay?

"Are you sure you wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure," Isabella insisted. "I don't think I ever really got to know you well enough. If you do move here, we can hang out more and I really think we could be friends."

The older girl smiled. Although she didn't feel that she deserved everyone being this nice to her, she wasn't going to complain about it.

"In that case, I'll let my parents know that I'd love to move here. You can most likely expect me back in two weeks."

"Looking forward to it," replied Isabella. Olivia nodded, and then glanced at the two brothers.

"You and Phineas doing anything now?" she asked.

"He's taking me to Paris," she answered.

"That, is just awesome."

"Yes," giggled Isabella, "yes it is."

While the girls talked, Phineas explained to Ferb about him and Isabella going out for the day. Ferb was perfectly fine with it.

"Thanks for understanding bro," said Phineas. Ferb nodded, and Phineas stood up, going to meet Isabella and Olivia, who were making their way over to him.

"You guys have fun in Paris," said Olivia. Phineas noticed that both of them seemed even happier now. Olivia waved a goodbye to them and walked back over to Ferb, starting up a conversation again. Phineas turned to Isabella and raised an eyebrow at her, a silent question. Isabella just shrugged.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later the small jet plane was sitting in the backyard, ready to go. Phineas and Isabella were all suited up; now they just needed to let Candace know. As if on cue, she burst into the backyard, looking very annoyed.<p>

"What are you twerps doing?" she demanded.

"Isabella and I are going to Paris for the day," Phineas answered. "Tell mom we'll be home for dinner."

Candace opened her mouth to yell at her brother, but then thought for a moment, remembering back to her promise a few weeks ago, and instead smiled.

"You two have fun," she said, walking back inside. Isabella smiled and climbed into the jet, getting in the back seat. Phineas climbed into the pilots seat, and started up the engine. The jet slowly rose off the ground, and then, so fast that if you blink you'd miss it, the jet shot off into the sky, disappearing in a second.

Olivia let out a whistle, thoroughly impressed. She sat down, smiling to herself, as she and Ferb tried to decide on what they were going to do today.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love this chapter as much as I did? I sure hope so! I was arguing with myself for the longest time on the ending, and finally decided that this was perfect. And by ending, I only mean for this mini plot-line; they still have Paris, and then a bit more, and then I'm done. This story has been so much fun to write; I never thought I'd get even this far in it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed thus far. You guys rock!<strong>


	18. In the City of Love Once Again

**I'M SORRY I TOOK TOO LONG TO UPDATE PLEASE DON'T KILL ME. I've been busy with homework and other stuff but luckily I got a 3 day weekend so I was able to finish this. Also, I know that some people would have rather had Olivia be a jerk to the end, but I decided against that so that I could make the sequel. Just to clarify. I'll do mostly 3rd person again, with a bit of 1st from both of them at some point. And I hope you guys don't mind how little I write about their time in Paris; it's only this chapter. Yeah, I hope you still like it!**

* * *

><p>The flight took no time at all, literally. Ten minutes and they were coming in for a landing on the huge field just below the Eiffel Tower. Everyone stopped and stared as a small jet plane landed, and two ten year old kids jumped out. A police officer that had been walking by ran over and, in French, demanded as to what they were doing.<p>

« Pardonnez-moi monsieur, » Phineas replied in the same language. « Je suis désolé si nous avons les inconvénients provoquer en atterrissant ici. »

« Puis-je s'il vous plaît consulter votre permis? » the police officer asked him. Phineas took out some papers from his pocket and showed them to the officer. He looked over them, and then handed them back.

« Comme vous avez été, » the officer said, and then he walked off, satisfied at what Phineas had shown him.

"What did you say to him?" asked Isabella.

"I showed him my permit," he answered. Isabella laughed and took his hand. It was around 1pm in France, so they had plenty of time until they needed to return home to Danville.

"So, what are we going to do first?" Isabella asked him.

"Whatever you want."

As amazing as Paris had been the first time, it didn't even compare to what it was the second time. The two of them ran through the streets, stopping to admire the sights. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky; perfect weather. They bought a bag of chocolate croissants, whose fancy name was unpronounceable, and settled down in the Parc de la Villette, in a large grassy area where there were several other couples having picnics or enjoying the sights.

"I still can't believe I didn't realize what was going on the whole time," said Phineas. Isabella smiled. She didn't blame him; it's not like he was ever the most observant. She didn't even really blame Olivia anymore. After everything that had happened, she was satisfied at the way things had turned out.

"It's okay Phineas," she said. "In the end everything worked out."

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you think Ferb and Olivia…?"

Isabella laughed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"It's possible," she decided. Phineas nodded his agreement. They fell into silence after that. Both of them had a lot to think about.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabella's POV<strong>

I can't say I wish that anything had turned out differently. After all, I'm now in Paris; how could I regret that? Phineas was so sweet earlier. All those things he said, they pushed away all of the doubt I had built up over the past week. I really thought I had lost him, but he had chased after me and said what he did, and everything just felt so perfect.

I suppose life has a funny way of making everything turn out the way it's supposed to. After all, had Olivia not come, I never would have grown this much closer to Phineas. I might not be sitting in the Parc de la Villette, with Phineas by my side. I might not have realized how much he truly cares for me. Sometimes, it takes some bad luck at first for everything to work out in the end.

It's interesting; you never think that something is going to work out. Everything seems so hopeless, and then suddenly it just falls into place. You may be mad at first; why did all those bad things even need to happen? But then you take a step back and in the end, you're thankful. Everything that happens, good or bad, shapes your life into what it needs to be.

No matter how I felt, I would never take back what happened, even if I somehow could (and trust me, I know some people who could do that).

* * *

><p><strong>Phineas' POV<strong>

I keep thinking that I should have noticed sooner; that I could have saved Isabella a lot of doubt and pain. But then again, with the way everything worked out, I wouldn't have changed a thing. I bet that Isabella's thinking the same thing. She's always so understanding and forgiving, even when someone maybe doesn't deserve it. That's just another thing I love about her.

Think of this: you hurt someone you care about without meaning to, and they forgive you completely, but you still can't help but feel terrible about it. That's how I feel. But I know that Isabella's doesn't need me to be apologizing. I'm sure all she cares about is that I stick by her, as I'm sure I always have. Or at least I try to. From now on I'm going to pay way more attention to what is going on. I never want Isabella to have to feel that way ever again.

When I'm with Isabella, it's like she's the only one there. I have to try hard to acknowledge anything or anyone else. Sometimes I wish that everything else would just disappear and leave the two of us, with no distractions. That's kind of like how we are now. I like it like this, with nothing to get in our way. I often wish that there could be more moments like this.

Then again, I'll take what I already have. Even just a few moments a day is enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person**

After about half an hour of sitting in the park, Isabella stood up and started pulling Phineas along with her. He had no idea where they were going, so he let Isabella lead them through the streets of Paris.

* * *

><p>"So Phineas, you like the view from up here?"<p>

Hours later, Phineas and Isabella stood atop the Eiffel tower, admiring the view. They had gone to a gallery, walked along the Champs Elysees, and seen half a dozen other famous landmarks, and now they stood there, looking out over the City of Love, thinking about all they had gone through in the past week.

"Yeah, it's great," he replied, smiling as he tried to see what was going on way down below. "But the view up here is much better."

Isabella blushed, turning her head slightly to look at him.

What exactly was it about him that Isabella loved so much? There was what she had already told him of course, but it was more than that. Anyone could fall for him for his obvious kindness and creativity and optimism. That was proven by Olivia just days before. But it was much, much more than that for Isabella. She found herself unable to even begin to describe what she felt when she looked at him. Some may say that they were too young to have those feelings yet, but she couldn't disagree more. Age is just a number; it should never get in the way of how you feel about someone.

Phineas saw Isabella watching him and smiled. Neither of them realized that they were both thinking the exact same thing about the other. It was the type of feeling that words can't really describe, for they don't do it justice. It's the type of feeling that everyone gets at some point in their life, and it is like no other you will ever feel. The closest you can get to explaining it would be "magical", but not even that came close. It's just something that you have to wait to find out for yourself.

* * *

><p>"All set?" asked Phineas, strapping himself in to the plane.<p>

"All set," confirmed Isabella, taking her seat behind him and getting herself in as well. Phineas nodded and closed the glass cover, pressing various buttons and getting ready for take-off.

It was five o' clock now in Danville, meaning that it was ten pm in Paris. Phineas had promised that they would be home for dinner, so they had to leave now to get home in time. Of course the flight would only take ten minutes, fifteen tops, so they had nothing to worry about.

"Ignition," Phineas announced, pressing the large green button on the console. The plane rumbled to life, waiting for the young red head to launch.

"All clear," said Isabella. She grabbed onto the handles on her seat, preparing for the launch, which was her least favorite part. It was just too fast.

"And, launch."

In a cloud of smoke the plane rose off the ground and launched off into the sky, headed back to Danville. In the few minutes it took to get there, the sun appeared, getting closer and closer as they got nearer. Ten minutes after taking off in Paris, the plane came to soft landed in the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. When the kids jumped out and the plane disappeared under the ground, Candace came out of the house to meet them.

"You kids have fun?" she asked, smiling.

"Even more than the first time," replied Isabella, a wide smile on her face.

Phineas nodded his agreement.

"Did you tell mom where we were?" he asked. Candace laughed.

"I did, and she didn't believe me, so I told her you two were hanging out around town," the teen answered.

"Thanks sis," said Phineas, and then he turned to face Isabella, readying himself for what he was about to say.

"Umm, Isabella," he began nervously. "There's something I wanted to tell you."

Candace discreetly edged away, leaning against the side of the house as to give them privacy, but not completely leaving. Phineas noticed this and continued.

"You know that I've had so much fun hanging out with you, and after what happened earlier today, I've been thinking a lot about how much you mean to me."

Isabella knew exactly what he was about to say- and she wasn't going to let him say it. She knew how much he cared about her, but she knew what she had to do. And she was completely satisfied with her decision.

"The thing is, I really like you, and I mean _really. _It took me too long to realize how you felt too, but I know you don't want me apologizing. So, what I'm trying to say is. I think that I… I mean. Isabella, I-"

"You don't even need to say it Phineas," interrupted Isabella, catching Phineas by surprise. "I know how much you care about me, but I'm going to stop you right there. The fact is, we're still kids. We need to be having fun and just letting ourselves stay young for a little bit longer. No matter how we feel, we don't need to be jumping into things and taking such huge steps. So why don't we slow down and take a step back."

"But I thought this was what you wanted?" said Phineas, feeling confused at what Isabella was saying. She smiled at him.

"It is, but I don't want to grow up just yet. So why don't we put this relationship on hold and see what happens over the years. And in a few years, if we still feel the same, we can come back to it and let it go from there. You go ahead and let yourself stay a kid for as long as you'd like. Just remember; I'll be waiting."

And with that, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro turned and walked away. She left the backyard, leaving a very shocked Phineas standing there. He had to smile. He wasn't at all disappointed, for he had to say he agreed with her.

Candace walked over to her brother from where she had been standing, silently observing.

"She's really something, isn't she?" said Candace. Phineas glanced to his sister, and then back to where he had seen the love of his life disappear moments before.

"Yes," he agreed, still smiling. "Yes she is.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love that last scene. I <em>really really <em>_REALLY _hope you did too. Okay, there are two chapters left, and then this story is done. Now, what did you think?**


	19. Tying Up Loose Ends

**Yes I know I took too long to update. I had a minor case of writers block, but I managed to get over it fairly quickly.**

**Alright, a couple things before I start this chapter. First off, yes, I know it was unexpected what Isabella said, but that was the point! And when I write the sequel, you'll completely understand. Second, I know you think that I have nothing else to work with now, but I hope this proves you wrong xD Enjoy the second to last chapter! And it's going to be a little short, but I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

><p><em>~Nine years later...~<em>

**Phineas' POV**

I stood at Isabella's door, more anxious than I had ever been before in my entire life. I knocked on the door, and when it opened, I was faced with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I thought that I must have died and gone to heaven, because there was an angel standing in front of me.

Well, an angel dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, but I think you know what I mean.

"Hey Phineas!" said Isabella, stepping outside and closing the door behind her. "You ready to go?"

"Uhh, yeah," I managed to reply. She didn't seem to notice my anxiety, which was good. The two of us walked down the driveway and down the street, headed to the park for our date.

My mind kept wandering, back years ago, when things were so much simpler. Back when my brother and I had built all those crazy inventions in our yard, back when I had no idea how Isabella felt about me, back when we were just kids.

I have to say I miss those days, but these days are pretty sweet too.

The two of us arrived at the park twenty minutes later. We settled down on the grass and looked up at the sky, trying to see shapes in the clouds. Isabella hand wandered over to mine, and she placed it over top. I sighed. These were the moments I lived for, the moments I cherished.

I hoped that there would be plenty more when we were done with this day.

**Isabella's POV**

I wondered why Phineas had called me early this morning to ask if we could go to the park. Normally we set up dates the night before, so this was a little sudden. Not that I minded. I loved being with him. Every single moment was magical, even if it was just seeing him from my bedroom window.

We lay there side by side, watching the clouds. I noticed that Phineas seemed nervous, but doesn't he always? He was never exactly an expert on love. But he was doing pretty well lately. I looked over at him to see him watching me, smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"You're wearing the necklace," he said. I glanced down, eyeing my heart shaped necklace that he had bought for me all those years ago, the day we had gone to watch the street performers, the day I finally told him how I felt.

"Yeah, it's really nice," I replied. He smiled again and brought his free hand up to my face, placing it gently on my cheek. I brought my hand up and held it there, closing my eyes. Every time we were together, it was all I could think about. There was nothing else in the world except for us. That's how I wished it could always be.

* * *

><p>We got up eventually, walking around the park. Today was just so perfect; but I still had no idea what was to come. Not at that time anyways.<p>

I noticed once again that Phineas seemed on edge about something. I briefly asked him about it, but he said it was nothing, and so we continued walking, enjoying the beautiful day. The warm summer sun was shining; the birds were chirping and flying about. We walked by a small pond, the sun reflecting off the water. It was a picture perfect summer day.

And I thought this was as good as it was going to get.

We spent hours together, doing whatever we felt like. I was having so much fun; I wished that this day would never end. The sun rose higher and higher, and then started to fall in the sky. We sat by the fountain and ran through the gardens, laughing like we hadn't a care in the world. And we didn't at the time. We were free to act like kids again, an experience many adults miss out on. When I'm with Phineas, it's like we're back in his backyard, ten years ago, working on some crazy project. All we have to worry about is having fun.

And so hours later, we lay once again on the grassy field, the sun starting to sink over the horizon, forming the beginning of a beautiful sunset. The sky has touches of pink and orange mixed in with the usual blue.

"It's so beautiful," I said, watching the colours mix together in the sky.

"I wouldn't say that; not with you here in comparison," Phineas replied. I blushed, and he stood up, offering me a hand. I took it and he helped me up. I was about to start in the direction of our houses when Phineas stops me.

"There's just one more thing I want to do before we go home," he says. I tilt my head slightly, wondering what we haven't done yet. He looks even more nervous now. He takes a step back, and I face him, waiting for whatever he's going to do next.

"I wasn't entirely sure how to do this," he starts. "When I called this morning, I was so sure that I could do this so easily, but I couldn't seem to get up enough courage until now to ask."

I didn't say anything yet, waiting for him to get to whatever point he's forming. He pauses for a second, collecting his thoughts, and then speaks again.

"You know how much you mean to me, but I don't feel like I've shown you enough yet. Every time I'm with you, I never want to have to leave. It's like there's something missing inside me when you're not there. It took me a long time to realize it, and now, I just want to make sure you know how much I truly care about you."

Phineas paused again, and then took a deep breath. I watch in complete shock as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Then he got down on one knee. And opened the box.

And I felt my heart stop.

"I hope this shows you how much I love you. Isabella, will you marry me?"

This is one of those moments when words cannot even come close to explaining how you feel. I had no idea what my expression looked like, but I felt my mouth hanging open, and I struggled to get something- anything- out. I knew he was waiting for an answer, so I pulled myself together long enough to get out a single word.

"Yes."

A brilliant smile lit up his face, and he stood up, taking the step towards me. I held out my hand, and he slid the diamond ring onto my finger. I felt the tears sliding freely down my face, but I didn't care.

A launched forward and into his arms. I couldn't speak anymore. But I had said all I needed to. Phineas lifted me up and spun me around, and I laughed and when he put me down, I kissed him.

I heard the sound of passerby's clapping for us as they saw what had just happened. I tuned them out, because in that moment, there was only us.

And that was all there needed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Were you expecting that as the second to last chapter? Probably not xD<strong>


	20. After All We've Been Through

**First off, I need to have a mini-fangirl rant. Feel free to read or skip it. I think it'll be pretty obvious when it's done.**

**OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG THEY'RE MAKING PHINEAS AND Ferb HALLOWEEN EPISODES I THINK I'M ABOUT TO DIE OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG OMFG LIKE SERIOUSLY PHINEAS AND Ferb HALLOWEEN I'M FREAKING OUT HERE AND SQUEALING LIKE A LITTLE GIRL OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT THIS IS GOING TO BE SO FREAKING AMAZING OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG I'M GOING TO DIE NOW OMFGOMFGOMFG!**

**Okay I'm done now. Sorry, I just freaked out at the idea of actual Halloween P&F episodes. Quick warning, I'm going to change perspective a lot in this chapter. Not POV, but I'll switch between focusing on one character to another relatively fast. Now, enjoy the last chapter:**

* * *

><p><em>~A few weeks later...~<em>

"I hate wearing this stupid suit," mumbled Phineas. He looked down at himself, wearing a tight, itchy suit, but it wasn't for him. It was for Isabella. More to the point, it was for their wedding. Which just happened to be today.

"You look fine," said Jeremy, who was helping Phineas get everything perfect, along with Ferb, who stood just off to the side.

"I know I _look _fine, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," he replied. Jeremy rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and took a step back.

"There, now you look good enough to get married," he said. Ferb nodded his agreement. Phineas turned around to look at himself in the full-length mirror that sat in his room. He was wearing fairly standard wedding attire; a black suit and tie, white shirt, black dress shoes. He had tried numerous times to comb his wild hair down, but it refused to be tamed, so he gave up and left it how it usually was. But he knew that Isabella wouldn't mind. She had once told him that she preferred it messy.

Phineas took a deep breath and adjusted his tie. Ferb walked over to stand next to his step-brother. He was going to be the best man, and he knew how nervous and excited Phineas was about it.

"You have nothing to worry about," said Ferb, knowing exactly what was on his brothers mind. Phineas looked over at him.

"I know, but everyone gets nervous on their wedding day. I wonder how Isabella is doing?"

* * *

><p>Across the street at her house, Isabella was being fussed over as Candace and Olivia tried to make her perfect. Candace was trying to do final adjustments on her dress, while Olivia was doing her hair. Neither of them seemed to be satisfied whenever it seemed they were done, and so it was taking a very long time to get ready.<p>

"You guys, I'm sure I look fine," insisted Isabella once again, but her friend and almost-sister-in-law didn't listen and continued their work. The black haired girl smiled and shook her head.

"If you move I have to start all over!" warned Olivia. Isabella instantly stopped moving, knowing that if she had to start over, they would be in there for hours.

"You don't look nervous at all," commented Candace. Isabella almost shrugged, but knew better now.

"I am, trust me," she said. "But I've been waiting for this day since I was just a little girl, so I'm more excited than nervous."

"You should have seen me on my wedding day," said Candace. "I mean, of course you were there, but the night before I was totally freaking out. I kept having nightmares about Jeremy changing his mind and then leaving and- oh wait I'm not helping."

Isabella had to laugh at that. She knew how much of a worrier the orange-haired woman could be.

"It's fine. That is one thing that I'm definitely not worried about," she told them. It was true; while there were a billion little things to get anxiety over, she wasn't the least bit concerned over anything going wrong between her and Phineas. The two of them shared a bond so strong, and after all they had been through, something like that would never happen.

"What you _should _be worried about is what you guys are going to do on your honeymoon," said Olivia. Isabella blushed slightly, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Oh shut up Olivia," she said teasingly. The brown haired girl laughed and stepped back to admire her work.

"Nah, I made it crooked," she complained, going back to start on Isabella's hair all over again. The Mexican-Jewish girl sighed and stayed as still as possible, daydreaming about walking down that aisle with Phineas waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Alright, it's almost time."<p>

A few hours later, Phineas was pacing the backyard, avoiding the decorations, waiting for the wedding to officially start. He knew that guests would be arriving anytime now, and then he would have to pretend like he wasn't the least bit nervous. What he was really waiting for was to see Isabella. He hadn't seen her since the night before, when he had snuck out of his bachelor party (which by the way he was totally against; Ferb planned the whole thing) to see her one last time before the wedding day. He had no idea what her dress looked like, but he knew that his sister designed it, so it was bound to be amazing, what with her degree in fashion, or whatever it was called. He also knew that she and Olivia were helping Isabella get ready, and knowing them, they would take until the very last second, making every single detail perfect. But Phineas knew that Isabella would look beautiful no matter what; she always did.

Seeing guests starting to arrive, Phineas retreated into the house, meeting his brother in the kitchen. Ferb once again knew exactly what was on his mind.

"Don't worry, soon you two will have your entire honeymoon to be together, with no distractions," he said. Phineas nodded, sitting down on a chair next to his brother.

"I can't believe that I'm actually getting married today," he said. "I mean, it was my idea of course, but now it's actually here. And I can't believe _who _I'm getting married to."

"I know you two will be happy together," Ferb said. Phineas smiled, knowing he was right.

"Of course we will be. I've never wanted anything more than this."

* * *

><p>"Alright, you're finally ready," announced Candace, taking a step back to admire their work. Olivia circled Isabella, making sure she was absolutely perfect. Finally she nodded, looking very pleased with herself, and went to stand next to Candace.<p>

"Thanks so much you guys," said Isabella. "I would never have looked this amazing without your help."

"Oh, it was nothing," the two girls both said at the same time. The three of them laughed, and just then Isabella's mother walked into the room.

"Are you girls just about- oh!"

She cut off, seeing her daughter standing before her in her wedding dress, looking more beautiful than she had ever been before.

"You look wonderful dear," she said, walking forward to get a better look at her, tears coming to her eyes. Isabella stayed still and allowed her mother to see what Candace and Olivia had done. When she was done she would have given her a hug, would it not ruin the hours of hard work.

"Is it time?" asked Isabella. Her mother nodded, smiling.

"It's time."

* * *

><p>Phineas stood at the end of the aisle, waiting patiently. He didn't allow his nerves to show on his face, but he knew that that would all change once he saw her.<p>

The red-haired inventor took deep breathes to calm himself. He glanced over at his brother for support, who was standing next to him at the moment, and saw Ferb give him a subtle thumbs up. He smiled in thanks, and when he turned his head back around to the aisle, he was faced with the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. But she was always beautiful to him.

Isabella's long black hair fell in loose curls down her back, the shorter parts in the front hanging just above her shoulders. Her veil mostly covered her face, but Phineas could tell that she had minimal make-up on, as to not ruin her already pretty face. Her dress was amazing; Candace had really outdone herself this time. The skirt fell to the ground in a waterfall of white ruffles, with a few ribbons of silver cascading down the front. It was sleeveless, while also very modest. If Phineas had to choose one word to describe her, it would be _perfect. _

Isabella started her walk down the aisle, her mother next to her in place of where her father would normally be. She looked up, at Phineas, at _her _Phineas, at her wonderful fiance waiting there for her, and she knew that this was it. This was the day they had been waiting for their whole lives, they day they would never forget, and cherish forever. This was the day that she truly made herself one with the most amazing boy she had ever met.

Both Phineas and Isabella had often, _very _often, dreamed of this day, but nothing compared to what is really was for them. After everything that had happened, all the crazy, wonderful things they had been through, the day was finally upon them, and they couldn't be more overjoyed. Maybe it took them a while to get there, but the days that had passed were nothing compared to what was to come.

The road to fate isn't always an easy one, but in the end, it always gives us exactly what we want, and exactly what we need.

Because in that single moment, both Isabella and Phineas finally, _finally, _got all that they ever wanted.

Each other.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT I'M DONE. But don't worry! There will be a sequel. I'll be starting it... sometime in November I guess, because I have a Halloween story that I'll be starting soon (so keep your eyes out for it). Well, did you guys like it? I hope you didn't think it was a bit rushed, or that I could have added more detail. I just really wanted to get it up for you guys to see. Anyways, let me know what you thought of the final chapter of my story!<strong>


End file.
